Broken Dreams
by orvokki
Summary: Sequel to FIND A WAY TO MY HEART. The war between the four Gods and the demons of Tenkou is not over. Sen is once again called by Suzaku to help the remaining seishi, but this time it's not just her life that is on the line... It's the whole world. ChiOC
1. Chapter 1

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

**Broken Dreams**

Prologue

A phone rang.

A slender hand, covered in thin white scars, shot out from under the covers of the bed and grabbed the receiver. With a swhish, the piece of plastic vanished under the covers.

"Ye-eah?" Asked a muffled voice.

"Sarah?"

"Ye-eah."

"It's me."

"Peter? What the hell? It's bloody 5 am..."

"I'm sorry, but this is urgent."

"What is it?"

"The book Sarah."

"What about it?"

"There's a new chapter in it."

"WHAT?" The covers flew, revealing a girl in her mid-twenties with short brown hair, wearing a pink pajama. "How the hell do you know that? I returned that damn thing months ago!"

"Err.. I have the translation here..."

"Oh. Wait. Isn't that just a pile of papers...?"

"Well it was, but, you see.. The funny thing is.."

"Just spit it out.." She yawned.

"I copied it down to the notebook you sent me from Osaka."

"What? Why?"

"Its such a magnificent story Sarah. I couldn't just let it lay there.."

"Peter.."

"But when I finished re-writing it to the book. It started to write it self!"

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, what does it say?"

"I.. I think you better come here and read it yourself."

"Peter.. I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"Well for one, I don't have the money plus I'm like half a world away right now. And two, I don't want to leave Jie, what if I loose him again... And three... Well I can't think of anything right now, but when I do it will be good."

The line went dead for a minute.

"Are you scared?"

"Of course I'm bloody scared!"

"Of him?"

"Look Peter, if he had come to your dreams and show you all the stuff he showed me..."

"I wasn't talking bout the demon.."

"Then who..? Oh.. Chichiri."

"Yes, your monk."

"I'm over him."

"Your dating his reincarnation!"

"I know!"

"I've read the book, I know how much you loved him." She heard him sigh. "But you really need to come back. You need to finish the story."

"I can't!"

"You have to! Sarah, they need you!"

"..."

"Sarah?"

"You're paying the flight."

"Naturally."

"I'll take the first one I can get."

"See you soon."

---

TBC

---

AN: 1st chapter will be here soon. It will be called '1. A New Chapter'.


	2. Chapter 2

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

**Broken Dreams**

1.New Chapter

The plane flight back to Europe was uneventful, but it gave Sen time to think. Her mind wandered back to the adventure she had had, and to the possible new one waiting her in her final destination. She rummaged through her back bag, making sure she had everything she thought she needed. Other than the bamboo fan she had bought from a samurai shop in Tokyo, everything was there. With a frustrated sigh she leaned back on her seat. How could I have forgotten the fan! It's the only bloody thing I can use to protect myself!

"What am I gonna do..?" She whispered to herself as she raised another glass of Baileys to her lips. Her eyes wandered to the crisscross pattern of thin white scars covering her skin. Nearly invisible, she thought. But still there to remain me that some marks will never fade. Never disappear. And some are deeper than skin deep. Some of them plague you through the night, drowning you, killing you. It's not fair.

"Chichiri.." She whispered the name she had been avoiding for months now. "What the hell am I gonna do?"

---

Peter was waiting for her at the airport. She saw his tall figure leaning to a rail near the exit. Sen smiled a lopsided smile as she made her way to the man. Too bad he was her best friend, he had grown to be quite handsome in these past 17 years they had known each other. And even though linguistics are usually not the best choice of friends as they tend to be rather dull from one perspective, Sen had liked the quiet boy since they met in elementary school. And of course, him being quiet helped quite a lot, since she really loved to talk.

"Peter!" She called, smiling widely. He lifted his gaze from the magazine he had been reading.

"Sarah." He smiled back, taking her back bag like a gentleman. "I hope you had a nice flight."

"Bah. Boring as hell." She grinned.

"Well, come along then. The book awaits."

"You know, since I'm here. Could we go to Mama Marie's first? I'm dying for some hot chocolate."

"You know other cafe's sell Hot chocolate too..."

"Blasphemy!" Sen laughed happily. "Only Mama Marie's has the right stuff!"

"Oh alright then." He sighed, shaking his head. How many times had they had this conversation? Thousands? Could be right. And it always ended up the same way. To a quiet corner table at Mama Marie's, with two cups of hot chocolate and two pieces of date cake.

"Resistance is futile..." Sen said in her best borg imitation.

"You will be assimilated.." Peter continued with a sigh.

---

Sen stared at the book. It was the same notebook she had bought from a little bookstore in Osaka two months ago, but somehow it had changed. Not how it looked though, it still was a notebook with black covers and silvery outline, but it felt different. The tingling sensation ran up her arm as she held it. Just like the last time.

"It.. It's in English!" She exclaimed as she opened it and read the first lines.

"Well yeah, it's the translation." Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"But they still speak Japanese in the book, right?" She looked up to him.

"I don't know." He sighed. "I think so. It's just the translation that's changed the language. The original is still written in kanji's, I hope."

"You hope!"

"Well I don't have it, do I?"

"Sorry." She turned her blue gaze back to the book.

"It's ok." He sat next to her on the couch in the messy living room.

"So this Miaka girl.."

"The Suzaku no miko."

"The miko, went back to the book with a reincarnated warrior of Suzaku because they needed a refuge from Renhou?"

"That's what it says."

"And now they're with Tasuki and Chichiri, trying to get the lost memories of this guy, Taka, back...?"

"I'm glad you can still read English."

"Quit being a sarcastic moron and help me here..."

"Sorry." He grinned. "What so you want to know?"

"Why am I sitting here?"

"Well, Renhou is one of Tenkous demon kings. You are the angel of Suzaku, destined to stop him, but you didn't, because you made a mistake. So now, you need to go back and fix that error."

"Why?"

"Well, it is your fault that the demons are doing what they're doing..."

"Thanks a lot." Sen closed the book. "I thought you were my friend... And what the hell is an angel of Suzaku...?"

"I am your friend. But if Tenkou get's those memories first, Taka will vanish from both universes!" He took the book from the girl. "You of all people should understand the terrible situation..."

"..."

"And even if you don't, I know you want to see him again.."

"What's an angel of Suzaku?"

"You are."

"No one ever called me that in the book."

"I know. I made it up to separate you from the priestesses."

"I couldn't be a warrior?"

"No. Those are already taken."

"Damn."

"Sarah. I know you don't want to go, but I have a feeling if you don't, Tenkou won't settle for just ruining the life of one priestess. He will try to take over the universe, maybe even both."

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." She sighed. "Fine fine. How do I get back?"

"...Ummm."

"You don't know?" She grabbed the book back. "Geez, Peter, you drag me half the world to save an universe and don't even know how to get there?"

"I'm working on it."

"How did the miko get there?"

"Well, the first time she just started to read the book, and then I think there was some sort of spell..."

"You mean when they called for the Gods?"

"Yes."

"I know how it goes."

"You do? I couldn't find it anywhere."

"Sure, it goes like this;

_The Four Directions of the Sky_

_The Four Directions of the Earth_

_By using the way, mind, and goodness_

_With deep rules_

_With truth and justice_

_Please tell the protector of the South, Suzaku._

_Now I will complete the words: Seven Constellations_

_From the sky to the Earth_

_Through the Four Ultimates_

_Fulfill for all living things_

_Please make extinct every kind of evil_

_By your godly powers_

_Protect us._

_Only I wish_

_Please listen to this_

_From the sky_

_Please come down to us."_

Nothing happened. The two of them stared at each other intently for a minute.

"Well, that didn't work." She finally said and put the book down to the table next to the couch.

"Let me think this over. I'm sure I can figure something out.."

"Sure sure." Sen sighed, closing her eyes. So close, she was so close, but so far from seeing him again. It's not fair.

_Angel of Suzaku!_

"Huh?"

_Protect the oneswho seek the truth,_

_Extinct the Evil in my name,_

_Go forward without fear,_

_Love will show you the way!_

"What the..?" Sen shouted as red light exploded in the living room. She managed to see Peter turn to face her with wide eyes. "I'm going, see you soon!" He nodded and waved his hand goodbye, just as she vanished. The glow died, leaving the man standing alone in the living room.

"Be safe Sarah." He whispered and picked up the book. He slowly turned the page as the story started to write itself again. "I'll be looking after you, from here."

---

TBC

---

AN: And so it begins again. Next chapter shall be called '2. Wingless angel'.


	3. Chapter 3

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

2. Wingless angel

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the low light. In front of her was a bird with flames as a tail. Sen smiled as she recognized the magnificent animal.

"Hi Suzaku-sama. Did you miss me?" She asked playfully. The bird screeched and flapped his wings. "I guess not." She shrugged as the bird changed into a beautiful man with red wings and hair. He held out his hand for her and she grinned as she took it. They flew throughthe pink mist.

"I thank you for answering my call again Sarah Elisabeth." He said bowing his head slightly.

"It's nothing really... And it's my fault that Tenkou still roams the lands anyway.."

"I am glad you understand."

"Yeah well, just don't get used to it. After I'm done with the demon, I don't ever wanna hear about you again..."

"So be it." He said.

"And just so you know, I didn't answer to your call last time, I was abducted and I didn't like it." She poked a finger at his shoulder.

"I am a God you know.." He said, looking down at the girl.

"I know, but I also know you need me." She smiled sweetly.

"True." He sighed.

"Oh well, let's get this show on the road then."

"As you wish."

"Oh wait.. One more thing."

"What is it?"

"What do I get from all of this?"

The God smiled. It was the kind of knowing smile only Gods (and mothers) know how to smile. Sen fidgeted nervously. She closed eyes. The pink mist around her evaporated. She slowly opened her eyes and screamed in horror as she found herself dangling just above the Imperial Palace of Konan. No one was there to hold her and she definitely was not holding onto anything, so what was keeping her up? She heard a flapping sound and turned her eyes up.

"What the f..?" Two red wings were flapping just behind her. As she turned to see who or what was there the wings turned with her. Then it hit her, she had wings! "Holy mother of..." She turned to look at the palace again. "So.. High..."

The flaps of the wings grew slow.

"Oh no, no. Please, don't drop me! I'm sorry about poking you, really!" She begged, closing her eyes again. Unlucky for her, no one was listening as the wings vanished and she went plummeting down towards the ceiling of the palace. Her scream turned into a pain filled grunt as she went through the ceiling tiles.

---

For a second, everyone in the hallway froze.

Eyes turned to look at the figure standing up on wobbly legs. Clay and other building material fell off her as she raised her hands to swipe the stuff of her face. The blood trickling down her forehead was gluing dust to her skin. She was just about to say something when all Hell broke loose.

A monster shot out from a teddy bear, held by a young boy. Sen yelped surprised and without thinking reached out for the child. She nearly managed to knock the teddy off the child's hands when her hand was grabbed by a tentacle and she went flying up. She could hear people yelling; Drop the teddy Boushin!

Boushin?

Isn't that the name of Houki's son? Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Your majesty!" It said. "He entered the child's body!"

Red light flashed. Sen felt herself drop down. In her mind she saw it all in slow motion. Tasuki reaching out for the other girl that had been held by the monster. A dark haired boy looking with wide eyes but being too slow to act. Then her eyes captured the stare of the cerulean haired monk, who seemed to be frozen to the spot.

And then the laws of physics seemed to return. She collided with the floor, knocking her head hard to the stones. The darkness swallowed her.

---

Sen blinked.

She stared at the ceiling.

Where am I?

She blinked again.

What happened?

With a groan she sat up. Her hand went up to grope her head. A bandage was covering her forehead. She sighed and removed it, stopping for a second to look at the pattern left there by the dried up blood.

"That's explains a lot.." She let the bandage fall. "Like I don't have enough scars as it is... Man I must look like shit…"

"Naah, yer still the prettiest flower in the cherry tree."

"Huh?" Her eyes went wide when she recognized the voice. Slowly she turned around to face the bandit leaning to the doorframe. "T-Tasuki-chan?"

"Oi, oneesan, don't call me Tasuki-chan." He grinned widely, and then found himself holding a crying girl in his arms. "Don't cry, baka." He said nervously and patted her back. Well, this is awkward, he thought.

"I can't help it. I'm so happy." She laughed through her tears.

"I'm happy too, but I ain't crying my eyes off..." Tasuki looked confused. This made Sen laugh harder as she hugged him again. "..Women…"

"Sorry." Sen smiled, but didn't let go of him. She inhaled deeply and the scent of sandalwood made her smile even wider. It's really him, I'm back. "I missed you so much."

The door opened again.

"Am I interrupting something, no da?"

Tasuki felt the girl tense up in his arms. He looked down at her and then at his friend standing in the doorway. Time for me to step down, he smirked.

"Oh geez, will ya look at the time. I gotta go.. Do.. Something..(1)" He was quick to exit, leaving the two alone.

---

They stared at each other for the longest time. What are you doing? She mentally slapped herself. He's right there for Suzakus sake, do something! Go to him! Her yes wandered down his body, and she blushed when she realized what she was doing. And then she noticed his left arm was on a sling.

"Are you alright?" They both asked at the same time.

"Sorry." Again at the same time. "You first." Sen broke down on giggles at this point.

"This is not working." She laughed.

"I guess not, no da." He chuckled back.

"What happened to you?" She asked, nodding toward his arm.

"Oh this?" Chichiri looked down at the bandage. "A demon attacked Houki's son no da."

"The kid with the teddy?"

"Yes, no da."

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine, na no da." He smiled, removing the magical mask. "How's your head no da?"

"Huh?" She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh..! My head? It's fine, good as new, never better."

"You seem to get hit to the head quite a lot, no da. Especially when you come to the palace no da." He said, referring to the incident with the palace guards Sen had gotten herself into the last time she was there.

A faint pink colour rouse to her cheeks. She remembered it alright, and all the other stuff that followed. Don't go there girl, she mentally slapped herself again. She cleared her throat and shook her head slightly before playfully swatting his shoulder. "Please, with my powers…"

He yelped and doubled over in pain, dropping down to his knees. Her eyes went wide. Oops, she thought, as her face went red(2). This isn't exactly like I pictured it would be, she silently rolled her eyes, begging that she would not humiliate herself more. Well, at least he's not running away… Yet. She bend down and helped him to stand up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, staring at the floor. "I'm an idiot."

"I know." He chuckled to her utter dismay. She looked up to him and narrowed her eyes.

"You were faking it?"

"Not completely, no da. That did hurt quite a lot, no da."

"Why you.. You…" She raised her fist to swat him again, but lowered it and smiled. "I missed you."

"Sen, I.." He was stopped by a knock on the door. "Yes no da?" A young green haired girl poked her head inside.

"Chichiri-sama?"

"Yes Nyan Nyan? What is it?"

"Houki-sama sent a word that if the angel of Suzaku is awake; her highness would love to see her."

"Angel of Suzaku no da?"

"That's me." Sen said as she made her way to the door. "The wingless angel."

"Ah, I see no da."

"Are going to meditate in the gardens today?" Sen asked out of habit she had thought she had lost. It made her smile inwardly when she realised it was part of the routine they had had the last time they had been together in the palace. She knew what he would answer; yes, later.

"Yes no da." He nodded, just as she had thought. "After dinner I think."

"I think I'll join you." She winked as she turned into the opposite direction inthe hallway, following Nyan Nyan.

"I would like that no da."

---

AN: There ya go. Hope yer happy with it so far. :) Next chapter '3. Ghosts!' will be here soon. .. I hope...

(1) I've used that one quite a lot lately…

(2) I've done that once. It was prob. one of the most embarrassing moments of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

3. Ghosts!

The maids of the Imperial palace loved to gossip. Every detail of the daily events in the palace were discussed in the hallways and kitchen, silent voices murmured secrets in the bedrooms. The stories sometimes got wild enough for even the gossipers to laugh at them. But now it was different. The Suzaku no miko had been at the palace for the first time in two years, the empress was showing signs of recover and it seemed that somehow the whole palace was getting rid of the melancholy mood that had been plaguing it.

Of course the bandit lord had a lot to do with it. He's antics and loud mouth got more smiles and grins out of the serious clerks than a night at the town. The maids loved the badass attitude and his good looks got him more attention than he needed (or wanted).

Naturally, the maids also talked about the wild rumor of someone seeing the late emperor walking down the aisle near the empress's bedroom. A ghost, they said, restless spirit that waited for his loved one to join him. Sen listened the hushed voices as they passed the bedrooms on the corridor.

"The empress is happy that you are back." Nyan Nyan chirped out.

"Is she ok, I mean Houki-san?" Sen asked Nyan Nyan as they walked down the corridor towards the empress's room. The little green haired girl shrugged her shoulders. Then suddenly she pursed her lips with grim determination and turned to look at the brunette. "What is it?" Sen asked. Man, she can look menacing if she wants…

"What are you going to do with Chichiri-sama?" Nyan Nyan asked in low voice.

"Huh?"

"He likes you a lot."

"What?"

"But he's fragile you know. Inside." Nyan Nyan said and continued walking. "Too much bad stuff happened in his life."

Sen tilted her head to the side and sighed. "Yeah. I know."

"So don't hurt him." Nyan Nyan stopped at an elaborate door way. "Or else…"

"Eh?" Sen nearly laughed at he threat, but managed to swallow it as the girl turned to the door with genki eyes and called out for the empress.

---

Houki stood up from her bed when the girl was pushed inside her room. For a second d the two just stared at each other and then she took a tentative step forward.

"Is it really you?" Houki asked.

"Your highness, you should know by now that I'm the only girl with tight pants and a t-shirt in this universe." Sen winked.

"Oh how vulgar." Houki laughed. "It's definitely you."

"You don't look too good your highness."

"Please, come, sit down. And drop the 'your highness' act, I think we are past that."

"Houki." Sen sat down the cushions. "What happened to you?"

"I've been ill." Houki sat next to her. Her thin frame was covered in thick silken dress, but Sen could clearly see how fragile she was. Dark circles under her eyes, made the empress's fair skin look even paler than usual. She looks so tired, Sen sadly thought.

"I can see that."

"Heartbroken." Houki continued. "But now I can see more light and less of the darkness that has been surrounding me for the last 6 months."

"Six months..? That's about the time when I was.."

"When you were taken back to your own world, yes." Houki smiled. "But it was by no means your fault."

"Then what..?" Sen tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Sen-san." Houki sighed. "I'm a widow. My husband died in the war two years ago. I think I have better reasons than you leaving to get upset and depressed."

"I guess."

"But that's enough about me. What has happened to you since we last met?"

"Well, I got attacked by this dream demon, hence the scars," Sen held out her bare arms for the empress to inspect. "And I had to cut my hair back home because this silly bubblegum accident." She chuckled at Houki's blank expression. "Never mind about that. Oh and I met this guy.."

"Hmmm.. I thought you and the monk..?"

"Chichiri? Naah, he's a monk after all, so even if I wanted it, he wouldn't."

"Are you sure?"

Sen thought for a moment before answering. "I'm sure."

"Alright, then do tell me about this new suitor."

"Well, his name is Jie and he's two years older than me. He's cuter than all the guys I have ever dated put together."

"Is he honorable? What are his intentions?"

"Err.. It doesn't work like that in my world Houki. We just get together and that's it."

"Oh."

"Well in some countries it works that way..."

"What ever suits you the best." Houki smiled.

---

Sen stayed with the empress for the afternoon, and then, when it came time for Boushin to have some quality time with his mother, Sen slipped away and headed to the kitchens. Her stomach grumbled loudly when the sweet smell of food lingered to her nose.

"When's the last time I ate..?" She wondered out loud, letting he nose to guide her.

"It's her.."

"The angel.."

"Look at her clothes.."

Sen blushed as she listened the maids talk as they passed her in the corridor. Maybe I shouldn't have taken the angel-name after all, she thought, but then again, it was Peter who gave it to me.

"Stupid Peter." She smiled.

"Ya know, talkin' to yerself is considered as a sign of mental illness in some countries."

Sen whirled around. "Tasuki-chan."

"Will ya stop calling me chan..." He shook his fiery mane. "Are ya hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Thirsty?"

"Somewhat."

"Great, I know just the place to go!"

---

Chichiri sat on his rock by the pond. He was concentrating hard, blocking all external noises and nuances. Well, almost all. He could hear the girl sneak up to him. She stopped behind him and collected her breath to obviously scare him.

"You know, I'm not deaf no da." He said, making her jump back.

"Shit!" She exclaimed. "Don't do that!"

"Do what no da? Scare you no da?"

"Yes.. No, I mean no.." She blushed, well, that was lame.

"Do you wish to sit down no da?" He chuckled, nodding towards the rock.

"Sorry." She whispered as she sat down next to him.

"It's ok no da. I'm quite used to it; I travel around with Tasuki no da."

"I guess he and I are the same when it comes to annoying you." She smirked.

"In more ways than one, no da." He looked down at her. "Now, I know you like to talk no da, but I really need to clear my head no da."

"I know, be quiet."

Chichiri smiled. It was quiet for good ten minutes before the girl sitting next to him let out a frustrated sigh. Then another. And then another. Finally Chichiri rolled his eyes to the sky and turned to look at her.

"As much as I enjoy your company Sen, I'm trying to meditate no da."

"Oh I know." She sighed again. "But it's so quiet here."

"That is the whole point of meditating here, no da. It's quiet." He replied.

"Ahh gotcha." She smiled closing her eyes. Chichiri quirked an eyebrow at this, but after several seconds of quietness from her side, he too closed his eyes and concentrated at the silence again. But it was short lived as the girl sighed again.

"Sen." He said in stern voice.

"I know. Quiet." She replied. She was bored witless and her eyes seemed to be doing tricks on her. She thought she saw someone walking over the pond. "Huh?" She whispered, squinting her eyes to see better. "Chichiri?"

"What, no da?"

"There's a boy walking on the water over there…"

He gave her a blank look. "Just how hard did you hit your head, no da?"

"I'm serious." She said and reached out to grab his chin. He let out a mall gasp of surprise to the contact. Sen didn't seem to notice it, as she just turned his head towards the pond. "Look."

There was something on the water for sure. He cocked his head to the side. It looked like a boy with light brown hair.

"Ch-chiriko!" He exclaimed. He stood up quickly, making the girl jump back.

"Who?" Sen asked bewildered, for she now too saw the boy walking over the water. Or more like gliding over it. She could see right through him. "No. Wait. What?"

"Oi, Chiriko!" Chichiri called the boy, who turned to the sound of his name and graxefully made his way to the bank of the pond. His feet were indeed hovering just above the surface of the water.

"Chichiri-sama." The boy smiled. He turned to look at Sen. "You I don't know milady." He bowed slightly.

"Err.. I'm Sen." She smiled nervously, half hiding behind the monk. Is that a ghost? She thought. Of someone he knew?

"Nice to meet you Sen-sama." The boy bowed again before turning to face Chichiri again. "I guess I missed Miaka-chan?"

"You did no da." He nodded. "But not by many hours. And she will be back, na no da."

"Nuriko-san is coming too, but we couldn't find Mitsukake-san anywhere." The boy smiled.

"Tasuki-kun will be happy to see you again Chiriko no da." The monk smiled.

"Where is oniisan?" The boy asked witha glint of mischief in his big green eyes.

"I think he's sulking in the kitchens.." Sen said before she could stop herself.

"Thank you Sen-sama."

"Just Sen." She smiled. The boy was polite, she had to give him that. And with a puff, he was gone. Chichiri sat back down to the rock. "So, who was that?"

"That was Chiriko, no da." The monk smiled. "One of the Suzaku seven."

"He looks awfully young…"

"He was young no da."

"How.. How did he..?"

"He killed himself during battle to save us…"

"Oh." Somehow, that ruined the magical mood. Sen closed up her mind, going back to the task at hand. Find Tenkou. Stop him. Then she remembered something that had been bugging her for some time. "What did you yell after me...? When I was pulled back to my world..?" She whispered, and although she knew the answer she still found herself tense up. I didn't just ask that out loud, did I?

"I.. I don't remember, no da." He answered.

"Oh.." She was about to say something when a piercing scream behind them stopped her.

---

TBC

---

AN: Sorry it took this long.


	5. Chapter 5

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

4. Old habits die hard

"OMG! You got a girlfriend!"

It took them a nanosecond to get up, Sen automatically went into a defensive post, but soon noticed she was pushed back and behind the monk. She peeked behind his outstretched arm at the transparent young man(..?) jumping up and down on the soft grass.

"Daaa! Nuriko!" Chichiri exclaimed. His hands dropped back down.

"That's so cute!" The boy playfully punched the monks shoulder. His hand went right through the monk and he stopped and frowned. "Ah, forgot. Can't do that any more..."

"Ahem." Chichiri managed to smile. "Nuriko, I would like you to meet my friend, Sen no da."

"Oh I'm sorry." Nuriko laughed. "Kinda got carried away there. I'm really pleased to meet you Sen." He had a wide smile plastered on his petite face. "And a s much as I would love to stay and chitchat... I heard that fang boy was here too, and I'm just dying to give him the scare of his life! Ta." He skipped few steps as he glided over the grass, leaving the two stand there dumbfound, with only his laughter echoing in the silent garden.

"He's a warrior too..?" Sen finally asked.

"Yes no da."

"Is he really a he?"

"Yes no da." Chichiri smiled at her doubting expression. " Nuriko liked to cross dress, no da."

"Oh." They sat back down. "Sooo why are they coming here, now?"

"The Suzaku seven will appear where their priestess is no da. It doesn't matter if they're dead, no da."

"Ok, so there's you and Tasuki, The lil' boy, the cross dresser, the emperor.." Sen counted with her fingers. "That means that two are missing, right?"

"Well, yes, but Tamahome is with Miaka-chan no da, and Mitsukake.. Well, I don't know where he is. It could be that he's been reincarnated, but we can't be sure of that no da."

"Ok so one of you is missing. Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know no da."

They were silent for a moment.

"What was Mitsukakes power?"

"He was our healer no da."

Sen fell silent. A healer, eh? We could definitely use a healer. Or more like they could, I know I'm ok with anything Tenkou throws at me, but the others… She let out a frustrated sigh.

"What is it, no da?"

"I think someone should go look for him."

"Mitsukake? He'll pop in sooner or later no da."

"I just got this feeling that someone should definitely go look for him. Soon."

"Well, you could ask Nyan Nyan no da." He suggested. "She's the only one of us, besides me, that can track down chi no da."

"That's a great idea." Sen smiled.

"Now will you please let me meditate no da?"

"Sure, knock yourself out."

"... No thank you. I prefer to do it my way, with no knocking what so ever no da."

"It's a figure of speech." Sen laughed as she stood up. "Let me know when you're done with 'clearing your mind'. I think Tasuki said something about going to the town tonight and having a feast. You're welcome to join us."

"I'll think about it no da."

"Great. See you later then." And with that she was gone.

---

Nuriko watched the girl stand up and leave. He also watched the monk stare after the girl. A knowing smile played on his lips. He turned to follow the girl.

"So, they do like each other, but for some reason they don't want to show it." He shook his head. "How very, utterly frustrating. Why must all the people around me be so incompetent when it comes to their love life...?"

"You know I can hear you..." The girl said without stopping.

"Uwah!" Nuriko stopped dead on his tracks.

"I can also sense you."

"I see.."

"Look, just drop it ok? We're not like that, and I don't need someone to mess things up now that we finally have some sort of status quo."

He stared at her. She had stopped, but still faced the other way. Was she for real?

"Please?"

"Oh alright." He sighed.

"Promise?"

"Huh?"

"Promise." She said while looking over her shoulder.

"Fine, fine, I promise I won't do anything to jeopardize your… Thing." But that doesn't mean I won't do anything, he thought with a grin.

"Thanks." She smiled as she walked away. She didn't believe him, but it didn't really matter. She had said what was on her mind. "Urgh.. I'm starting to think too much, need to find Tasuki-chan.."

---

A bowl of fruits lay on the marble floor on the balcony of Tasukis room. He reached out to grab a peach before he sat down next to the girl.

"Ya really need ta change yer clothes..." The bandit said and bit the fruit.

"Huh?" Sen looked up. They were sitting on the soft mattress the bandit had dragged from his room to the balcony. She gazed down to her t-shirt and jeans, "what's wrong with these?" She wondered.

"Yer clothes are too tight, yer gonna draw attention if we go out." He answered.

"Ohh.. I have to talk to Houki, maybe she'll lend me something."

"Just don't tell her about teh way ya treated Li Mei's clothes..." Tasuki snickered, earning a punch to the shoulder. It didn't hurt one bit, but he pretended it did by whining miserably.

"Oh stop whining. You asked for it." Sen huffed.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Tasuki-chan...?" She asked.

"What?" He asked back and then muttered under his breath, "And will ya stop calling me chan..."

"How.. How's life back at Mt. Reikaku?"

"Ya mean is Koji ok?"

Damn he's good sometimes. "Yes, is he.. ok?"

"He's fine. Been doin' some changes there meself, I left Koji in charge."

"Are you thinking on resigning?"

"What! How hard did ya hit yer head girl!" He looked genuinely shocked by the mere idea.

"Hard enough?" She suggested with a smirk.

"Hell yeah.."

"So you are resigning?"

"WHAT? Hell no, I'm not resigning!" He threw his hands to the air in frustration. The half eaten peach fell from his fingers and rolled of the balcony. "Oops.." Sen giggled at his expression as they listened the fruit harmlessly splatter on the yard below. Tasuki blushed. "Vixen." He muttered quietly.

"Wolf." She smiled happily leaning onto his shoulder.

"I missed ya."

"I know."

---

Houki insisted that Sen had her hair done before she would lend her a dress. It took the maids an hour to finish, but in the end it did look quite good with all the hairpins and flowers. Sen ran down the corridor to get the monk when she passed the open door to Tasukis room.

"I'm late!" She yelled without turning.

"I know!" He yelled after her. He leaned to the door frame, not bothering to go after her.

Sen stopped in front the monk's door. She leaned forward to catch her breath before she knocked at the door. Then she took a step back and fidgeted with the new dress she was wearing, trying to get it fit better on her bum. It didn't work well, Houki must be really thin, she thought and grimaced, giving up as the door opened.

"Hi. Are you ready?" She asked.

"I.. What..?" He stared at her eyes wide. What happened? She looked like a girl! A pertty girl!

"Night at the town, the feast, with me and Tasuki-chan. You promised to come." She said with a grin.

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Ok the no da. Just let me get my things.."

"No time, come on." She got a hold of his hand and pulled him out. He managed to grab his staff on the way out and then found himself being led towards the gates of the palace with the Angel of Suzaku and the Bandit lord of Mt. Reikaku.

---

AN: Would you believe if I said that this story has an ending now..? Well, it does, but I'm not going to tel you anything about it. ;)

Next chapter '5. Fire inside' Coming Soon!


	6. Chapter 6

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

5. Fire inside

The nighttime capital of Konan was vibrating with life. Everywhere the salesmen and -women called out for people to come and buy their products. Taverns had opened their doors and music flowed down the streets. Lanterns lighted the dark paths with luminous red and orange light.

Sen sighed happily as she walked in between the bandit and the monk. Almost like old times, she thought with a smile.

"Here we are." Tasuki said, pulling the trio to a sudden stop. He grinned as the two stared at the tavern he had chosen.

"Wow.." Sen gaped. It was three stories high, with huge open windows and bright red windowsills, lanterns were hung under every window, and music that greeted them was cheerful and full of promise.

"The Red Peacock." Tasuki grinned as he walked in pulling the girl with him. "Best damn sake in the region." He whispered to Sen whom in turn let out a pearl of laughter.

"Chichiri?" Sen called over her shoulder to the monk who stood there looking at the two with a small smile playing on his lips. They're more alike than ever, he smiled wider, that short hairstyle makes her look more like him. They could really be brother and sister.

"Coming no da."

---

After the first few drinks Tasuki dared Sen to sing for them. With a very girlish giggle she was helped to stand on the table, and soon an audience was gathering around the table. They all wanted to hear the foreign girl to sing as her laughter sounded so sweet.

"I think someone's a biii-it druu-uunk…" The bandit smirked at her wobbly legs.

"I'm not!" Sen exclaimed, earning cheers from the audience. She bowed gracefully and cleared her voice. "This is a song from my home world, it's from a movie.. I mean a musical drama, that has a happy ending." She started to sing in shy but audible voice.

"_There's a calm surrender.._

_To the rush of day.._

_When the heat of the rolling world_

_Can be turned away.._

_An enchanted moment_

_And it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior_

_Just to be with you.."_

Sen hummed, her eyes closed as she fought to remember the words, her voice got a bit more volume.

"_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are.._

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far.._

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best…"_

She noticed the people had gone quiet around her and suddenly she felt very nervous.

"_There's a time for everyone_

_If they only learn…_

_That the twisting ka-kaleidoscope_

_Moves us all in turn…_

_There's a rhyme and reason_

_To the wild outdoors.._

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager_

_Beats in time with yours.."_

She opened her eyes and her voice got louder as she sung the chorus again with more confidence.

"_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are.._

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far.."_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best…_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are.._

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far.._

Sen turned her blue eyes to the monk. Understand me, she mentally begged, please. But she was out of luck; his eye was closed as he listened the sound of her voice.

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the vee-ery bee-est..."_

And with that she closed her eyes again, ending the song into a small bow. The tavern was quiet for a second before the roaring applauds filled the room. Sen's head shoot up as she gazed at the people with wide eyes. They liked it?

"A love song?" Tasuki asked as he helped her down.

"Yeah, something like that.." Sen smiled at him.

"I didn't know you could sing, na no da." Chichiri commented when he poured her a new drink.

"I haven't sung in a long time." Sen said. "My mom used to force me to sing in family fairs and such, but since she.. " She gulped the drink down. "Since she died.. Well, it just haven't been the same."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"To bring up a painful subject no da."

"Naah, it's ok. Nothing a lil' booze wont fix." She winked and then turned to chat with Tasuki. Chichiri looked down at his drink. Nothing a lil' booze wont fix eh? Maybe..

---

Sen ended up singing quite a few songs that night. Yesterday from the Beatles proved to be the most popular and she had to sing it few times. The innkeeper was happy that the foreign girl had chosen his tavern as she pulled the people in with her voice and looks so gave the trio free drinks to keep them in.

When the sun was staring to rise from the horizon when they were finally finishing their night. The innkeeper wished them good morning as he pushed them out. The trio leaned for each other for support so they only had to find the way back and not worry about keeping themselves from falling.

"…An' then they shaid it washn't my battle!" Sen doubled over in laugher. "Demonsh! Bah!"

"Pansies!" Tasuki roared.

"Wussies!" She answered.

"We're at the gaa-ates…" Tasuki smiled and detached himself from Sen. She protested by falling down on her ass to the pavement. Chichiri snickered as he went to help the poor girl.

"Yer sho drunk, no da."

"Oh come on Houjun.. Shtop being shuch a.. a... Don't.." She slumped down.

"Sen?" Chichiri quirked an eyebrow and shook her shoulder. She had passed out.

"Shorry Chiri. But ya get her ta bed, if I fall I'll jusht end up hurtin' ush both, ya know.."

"Yeah, I know, na no da." He gently gathered the limp girl into his arms. She mumbled something and snaked her arm around his neck. Chichiri looked down at the girl, then shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts before he teleported away from the yard to her room. They popped out just above her bed so the landing was soft this time. He yawned and went to removed her hand from his neck, but this proved to be an impossible task.

"Oh crap, not again.." He murmured, remembering the last time she had fallen asleep on him, but again, he found that getting the girl to let go of him was impossible. "Come on Sen." He whispered. "Leggo of me, I wanna go to bed.." He sighed as he leaned his forehead onto hers.

"I'm teh wide-eyed wonderer." She whispered.

"Uwah!" Chichiri jumped back, pulling the girl with him. They ended up in to the floor with her on top. And suddenly, he didn't feel all that sure he wanted to go back to his room.

"From teh shong, it'sh enough for me to be 'ere. Jusht like in teh shong."

"I know.."

She yawned. "Fer now, it'sh enough." Her hand came up to his face and pulled the mask off. She smiled at the face he made. "Ya promished me lasht time.."

"Yeah, I gues I did." It was his turn to yawn, naah, this is as good place to fall asleep like any other, his tired, drunken mind reasoned.

"G'night Houjun.."

"Night..."

---

Flames everywhere.

Sen opened her eyes and watched as the flames burnt down everything around her. She felt no heat on her skin, but her insides seemed to be burning.

"Suzaku?" She asked with unsure voice. "Is it you?"

Her kanji flared up. She let out an alarmed yelp and went to cover her chest, but the pink light pulsed through her fingers. She watched in horror as the flames around her started to die and the cave of her nightmares surrounded her.

"Suzaku!" She screamed as the last of the flames died. "NO!" Sen turned just in time to see her dream demon turn to look at her.

"You came back?" He looked down at her with disbelieving eyes.

"Yeah."

"Weren't the scars I gave you enough?"

"Well, technically, you didn't gave them to me Tenkou. Yousui did." Sen smirked. She was scared witless, but didn't want to give the demon the pleasure of seeing her fear. She took a tentative step backwards without taking her eyes of her foe.

"Disrespectful as always, my angel." He finally lowered his gaze. This made Sen quirk her eyebrow, before she knew it he was standing right in front of her, measuring her up, trying to find all her weaknesses.

"I'm not your angel." She spit out the words. Wrong move, she mentally slapped herself as he grabbed her by the throat with one hand. She gasped for air as he in turn applied more pressure to her windpipe.

"No, no you're not." He looked into her blue eyes for the longest moment before he let her fall from his grip.

"What.. What do you... Want?" She gasped for air as she collected herself from the blood covered floor.

"For the Gods to perish." He smiled. "I thought you knew that."

"I just.. wanted to hear it.. from you."

"You know, I can give you what you want." He suddenly stepped down, walking away. Sen managed to scramble up.

"W-what..?" She whispered.

"Your.. Family.."

Sens eyes went wide.

"...W-wh-what?" She managed to stutter before the kanji on her chest flared up entirely, making pink light swallow everything around her. "No wait!" She yelled. "What did you mean by my family! WAIT!"

"Wake up!"

---

AN: And there you have it. I'm sorry I didn't make more of the drunken scenes, but I just didn't feel like it today.. Maybe in the near future I'll write short stories of these adventures. :)

Chapter '6. Nuriko's special' Coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

6. Nuriko's Special

"Wake up!"

She sat up abruptly, hitting her forehead to his chin. They both fell back with a moan of pain. Sen brought her hand up and gingerly rubbed the sore spot that was turning red. She peeked through her fingers at the monk sitting in front of her holding his jaw with both his hands, pain evident on his face.

"Sorry." She managed to whisper.

"It was my fault no da." Chichiri mumbled between his hands. "Hard headed one, that's what you are na no da." He grimaced while poking his aching jaw.

"What time is it?"

"Not quite morning yet no da." He nodded towards the window. Sen rose to her knees and peeked outside. It was still dark. Chichiri stared at her back and his eye went wide. "Is that my shirt you're wearing?"

She looked down at herself. "Probably…" She quirked an eyebrow, trying to recall how she got out of the dress Houki had given her.

"How the..?" He had a blank look, then, very slowly he turned his eye down. "Well, that explains where you got it no da." He scratched his head while staring at his naked upper body. "But how.. Wait.. Never mind.. I don't want to know."

"You sure about that?" She mused, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Yeah, Go back to sleep no da."

"Was that and order?"

"More like a request no da."

"Can I sleep on the bed or do I hafta share the floor with you?"

"Actually, I was thinking on sharing the bed with you no da." He yawned, missing her jaw dropping to her knees. She quickly collected her wits (and her jaw) and shook her head as she climbed onto her bed.

"Since when do you tease?" She mumbled to the pillow.

"Since you came back no da." He answered smiling.

"Night." She whispered, closing her eyes. She was asleep in seconds. Chichiri waited for few minutes before he got up from the floor. He pulled the covers back to the bed and over her before he made a quiet exit.

---

Nuriko drifted alone in the quiet room that had once belonged to him when he was alive. His petite face showed the utter most consecration as he bit down to his thumbnail. Something was going on that he didn't know. He could feel it in the air around him, but he couldn't quite place it. He turned as he heard soft footsteps coming from the corridor outside his room. He gracefully glided through the wall and came across a tired looking, not to mention shirtless, monk.

"Chichiri-chan." The ghost smiled.

"Nuriko." The monk yawned.

"Ne, Why are you up at this hour Chichiri-chan?" And without half of your clothes, he wanted to add.

"I.. Umm.. Was just getting back to my room no da."

"Oh. Where were you?" He glided next to him as he started to walk again.

"Just walking around, no da. You know, can't sleep and stuff." A small smile was tugging the corner of his mouth. Even as a ghost the cross dresser was too curious for his own good.

"And stuff..?" Nuriko frowned, there's something fishy going on here. He shook the feeling off." You sound like Tasuki-chan. You're spending too much time with him." He pouted.

"Nuriko. I'm really tired no da. And probably having a massive hangover soon no da."

"Oh sorry sorry. Don't let me keep you up." He smiled as the monk walked past him.

"Hey could you do me a favor no da?" The monk suddenly asked.

"Sure, if it's possible that is." Nuriko grinned.

"Could you get me a list of the reservations for the bathhouse no da? I'm pretty sure I'll need it tomorrow no da." He rubbed his temples. "If I survive this headache I feel coming."

"Consider it done." Nuriko laughed and tried to pat his friends back. "Goddammit.." He cursed under his breath when his hand went right through the monk. "..can't do that tanymore.." All he got as a consolation was a smile behind the mask.

"You'll get it one day no da." The monk said in comforting voice.

"Yeah I know.." The petite ghost sighed unhappily before he glided away.

---

"Wakey wakey!"

Sun.

Sunshine.

In.

My.

Eyes.

Owwwww…

Sen turned her head away from the light.

"Rise and shine my little rice cake!" Nuriko said in singsong voice.

"Urrgh.." Sen groaned and hid her head under her pillow. She reached out for the other pillow and threw it to his direction. Naturally, it went right through him and bounced of the wall behind him.

"Yes, very ladylike of you, but I'm ghost.. Hello-o…" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come on, get up!"

"Don wanna, go tease Tasuki-chan.."

"I've been teasing him all afternoon…" Nuriko pursed his lips and sat down next to her.

"Afternoon?" Came the question under the pillow.

"Yes, it's 5 pm. Time for bad little girls to get up."

"WHAT?" The pillow flew as the girl jumped up. "5 PM? Why didn't someone wake me up sooner?"

"Well it's not like I didn't try.."

"Where're my clothes?" She pulled the shirt she was swearing over her head causing the ghost to rabidly turn around with the faintest pink on his cheeks. Man, she sure wasn't shy.

"Right next to you, but.."

"I gotta go, I promised Houki I would spent the afternoon with her." Sen pulled her t-shirt and jeans on.

"Kinda late for that.. But you should…"

"I've got no time. I've gotta go explain Houki.. Something, where are my shoes?"

"Over there, but.."

"Okay thanks bye!"

Nuriko stared at the empty doorway, debating whether to go after her or just sit and wait until she came running back. He decided to wait. With a smirk he sat down onto her bed and pulled out a nailfile.

Five minutes later the girl came storming back.

"Why didn't you say I have old make up smeared all over my face?"

"Well, I did try to tell you, but you wouldn't listen." He continued filing his fingernails without looking up.

"I need to wash this stuff off."

"You know there are baths in this palace." He commented as he watched her quickly wipe her face with a moist towel.

"You'll hafta show them to me later." She was out the door before Nuriko could stop her.

"…Women." The petite ghost shook his violet mane defeat, there was no way understanding the girl. Then it hit him; she needs to take bath. And Chichiri asked for him to make a reservation to him!

_No Nuriko, you promised not to get involved_, said the good Nuriko on his shoulder.

_But it's such a perfect chance!_ Exclaimed the bad Nuriko on his other shoulder.

_She'll get mad. Or worse, even._ The good Nuriko piped out.

_You're already dead, what's the worst thing that could happen._ The bad Nuriko mused.

Hmmm, you're both right, he thought. And I think we could use some action around here.

---

It was around 7 pm when Sen finally got back to her room. Her head was pounding and she felt like her hair was clued to her scalp. She pulled the dirty t-shirt over her head and let it drop down to the floor. She slumped down to her bed without bothering to pull the covers over her bra covered chest.

"Nuriko, are you here?" She whispered to the empty room.

"Well of course I'm here, where else would I be?" Came an instant reply from the ceiling above her.

"I dunno.. Partying with your ghost friends?"

"Har har har." He slowly glided down and sat next to her, crossing his legs elegantly. "Very funny."

"What? You don't have better things to do, but haunt me?"

"Nope, not today anyway."

"That's sad."

"I know." He laughed. "Oh come on Sen-chan. Cheer up!"

"I'm too tired to cheer up."

"Not to mention dirty…"

"Huh?"

"Honey, when is the last time you had a decent bath?"

"I dunno… Few days ago."

"That's it. Get up; you're going to have a bath, right now." He reached down and tried to grab her hand, but again, his hand went right through hers. "..Can't do that anymore." He reminded himself, making Sen giggle. "Oh you think that's funny?"

"What! No! Of course not!" She exclaimed.

"Well then, get up and get going."

"Where?"

"To the baths, geez, do I have to do everything myself?"

"You can't have a bath for someone…"

Nuriko glared at the girl, who in turn broke down in giggles. "You know, I could haunt you forever."

"I know." Sen laughed. "Okay, where are the baths then?"

"Follow me." He grinned.

---

TBC

---

AN: What is Nuriko's specialty? Well, he can manipulate people, expeciallyTasuki, and there for he can manipulate Sen. …And it's also a drink, but I think we got enough alcohol in the last chapter. ;P

Okay, I'm off to Thailand on the 25th (of march) for 3 weeks, so the next chapter will be delayed. Sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

8. Cleaning the air

The crickets chirped quietly outside as Sen opened the sliding door that led to the bathhouse. Nuriko had led her there and the glided away with a grin on his lips. She peeked inside. It was a dressing room of a sort, with long wooden bench and a branch for the bathrobes and towels. A flower pattern went up the polished wooden wall.

"Wow, pretty." She exhaled and run her fingers on the slippery surface. Her eyes travelled down the exposed skin on her arm. She shook her head and sighed, I hate these scars of mine. Her t-shirt and jeans dropped to the bench, but she managed to fold her underwear out of sight before she pulled her short hair to a ponytail on top of her head. She carefully wiped the rest of the makeup off.

A soft washcloth in one hand and her towel in the other she nudged the door to the baths open and the steam from the room coiled around her.

---

Chichiri lowered himself into the huge, pool sized bathtub. He bent his head back and let his hair flow free on the water. The stress from the last few days seemed to melt away. Relaxed, that was the word, he smiled. It was rare feeling to him. With a sigh he leaned back and let the steam swallow him out of sight.

A soft rustle of a towel dropped down made him turn his head sharply.

"Ano.." He said in soft voice. The figure standing few feet away screamed, and jumped back. He would have known that voice anywhere. "S-Sen?"

"Chichiri?" She tried to see through the steam as she hastily pulled the towel around her. His bluish hair came into view when she tiptoed closer.

"What are you doing no da?" He asked eyes wide, while diving lower to the tub until the water came up to his nose. Thanks God for steamy baths, he thought, while looking helplessly at his towel that lay on the bench behind her.

"I.. Uh.. Nothing.." She kneeled on the other end to the tub. "Can I join you?"

"Wuh-What!" He gawked. "No! You can't!"

"Why not?" Sen asked, tilting her head to the side. "You ain't got nothing I haven't seen before.."

"…" his mouth moved but no sound came out. Sen watched him do the goldfish imitation for a few moment before she stood back up.

"Thought so." Sen shook her head and let the towel drop to the tiles. "Ah, so warm.." She smiled like the Cheshire cat as she stepped into the tub. She sat down to the other end, respecting his personal space as much as possible. The steam coiled around her, making the lines of her body blurry. Sen reached out to pull the ribbon holding her hair up. As the brown locks fluttered around her face she finally turned her blue gaze to the suddenly very silent monk. "What?"

"Have you no shame?" He quietly asked.

"Eh?" She reached out for the soaps. She poured the sweet smelling shampoo to her hair and rubbed away all the dirt she had collected in the last few days.

"Do you have any idea what stunts like this will do to your reputation no da? We're not married, we're not even courting. And I'm a monk for crying out loud!" He threw his hands to the air, causing water to spill all over the tiles.

She calmly poured water over her head, rinsing the soap away, before looking at him with a blank expression on her face. "I don't care what other people think Chichiri, you should know that by now."

"Stop being so ignorant no da! You don't know how long you're going to have to stay here no da."

"Ignorant?" Sen asked. "Ignorant?" Her eyes narrowed into slits as she continued in a low and dangerous voice. "How dare you..." She suddenly lunged forward and pushed her arm at his face. He tried to back away, but she grabbed his neck and forced him to look at her. "You call this ignorant?" The scars going crisscross were coming more visible because of her new tan. "This? Ignorant?" She pointed her left cheek, then her neck and shoulder. His eye followed, seeing scars everywhere on her skin. "How dare you say that I'm ignorant? I didthis for you and your God!"

"Sen.."

"Do you have any idea what he made me see? What he made me do? I had to watch you all die! He made me kill you!"

"Calm down.."

"I came back for you! To save you, and this what I get? I'm ignorant!" She cried, punching him on the shoulder with her fist. He grabbed her wrists and swung her around, pulling her to his lap so that her back was against his chest.

"Stop it." He wrapped his arms around her, efficiently pinning her to the spot. He soon noticed the error of his actions as he noted that she was indeed very naked. Not a good idea no da, he silently groaned as she tried to free herself. "Daa.. Will you stay still…?"

"Shut up…" She growled. "You don't know what I went through back then, you don't know what it feels like to be so alone. You don't know whet it feels like... To die..."

He blinked. "You're not dead…"

"I might as well be." She sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. She slumped down, hanging her head down in defeat. They were silent for the longest moment. Then, to his surprise, he could feel her lean closer to him. "I screwed up big time back then. I had the chance to stop that demon, but I choose to do something else."

"It doesn't matter." He sighed. "No one expected you to do it all by yourself, we didn't exactly help either. So blame us, me, if you want."

Sen turned her head slightly.

"You almost died." He continued. "You were so fragile when you lay on that bed, all covered up in bandages, and even then, you never said no. You just went on and faced your demon. You were so brave back then Sen."

"I wasn't brave, I was a coward…"

"Sen." Chichiri said in stern voice as he turned her to face him. "You came back right?"

"I had no choice."

"Sure you did. You could have said no, but you didn't. "He smiled. "You came back even after what happened you last time." She stared at him, unshed tears glistening in her eyes." I never got the chance to ask you anything, you know, you were taken away so quickly. I tried to call after you, I tried to tell you something important, but I was too slow." He whispered, earning a nod from the girl. "But I knew I would some day see you again. And it gave me hope."

"You dropped the no da again."

"Well no freaking da." He grinned at the smile tugging her lips.

"You waited for me?"

He nodded. "I promise I won't leave you again no da. I will protect you from that demon of yours no da."

"...Don't." She whispered, sounding sad as she pulled out of his grasp. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Oh I intend to keep it no da. You just wait and see na no da." He called after her as she stepped out from the tub and went to collect her towel.

"You sound like Tasuki." Sen said, and was quick to exit.

"Yeah. I guess I do no da." He said to the steam, coiling around him.

---

The bandit in question was heading back to his room, from a meeting with the palace clerks, when he stumbled onto the girl. She hung her head low and her wet hair was covering her face. She walked right into him without looking up; her hands grasped his clothes as she buried her face to his chest.

"Uwah!" He cried in alarm, his hand shoot up to her shoulders. "Sen?" He could feel her body shaking. "Aww shit, what'd he do now?"

"Tasuki-chan…"

"I swear if wasn't my best friend…"

"No."

"No? What do ya mean 'no'?"

"It's not his fault that I'm crying." She looked up to him and wiped her eyes, with a smile on her lips. "In fact, I'm not crying at all anymore."

He seemed lost for a second, before his trademark smirk returned. He ruffled her hair, making it stick in all directions. "Keh, women."

"Nyah, bandits." She giggled, trying to sort her hair back to its original place.

"There's no understanding ya, ya know." He shook his fiery mane as they walked; she entwined her hand with his. "First yer crying yer eyes off and the next moment yer laughing."

"Some blame the hormones." She suggested.

"Nah, I this yer brains just too complicated fer its own good."

"Yeah, that could be it too." She laughed. "So, whatcha doing today?"

"Had some meeting with the big guys, and now I'm heading fer the kitchen. Wanna join me?" he gave a mock bow.

"I would love to, but I need to find Nyan Nyan."

"Eh? That lil' green haired chick? Why?"

"I need her to do something for me."

"Ha! Good luck with that, she works fer the Hag ya know, she's a mean lil' thing." He laughed as she waved her hand, turning from the next corner.

Sen smirked; the day was getting better by the minute. Now all she had to do was find Nyan Nyan and ask her to join her on a little quest. And then she would have to find Nuriko and figure out a way of getting even with the ghost. He had, after all, promised not to get involved.

---

TBC

---

AN: Hihihih, so I lied, I wrote another chapter before I left. 'No freaking da!' :D :D :D


	9. Chapter 9

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

9. No regrets

Chichiri found her packing up supplies in her room the next morning. She was dressed in her (washed) jeans and one of Tasuki's elaborate shirts, a blue silk sash was tied to her waist. She had her back on the door and didn't seem to notice him.

"So, where you going to tell me you were leaving this time no da?" He asked, making her jump. He caught the piece of clothing that flew from her hand.

"Shit, don't scare me like that!" She stared at him eyes wide.

"Sorry no da." He apologized with a smile. She retrieved the shirt he was holding.

"And no, I wasn't going to tell you, I told Tasuki though that I'm going with Nyan Nyan."

"I think she would be faster on her own na no da."

"She's just a little girl Chichiri. I can't let her go all alone."

"Sen, Nyan Nyan is genie, of a sort. She probably older than the mountains this palace stands on no da."

"Well, she looks like a little girl." Sen huffed as she continued packing.

"You want to get away from the palace? Is that it no da?"

"…" She ignored him.

"Away from me no da?"

"No, I.. I don't know… It's complicated." Oh the world of LAME, Sen blushed slightly. Should I tell him that I'm dating his re-incarnation? NO! And I can't just tell him that he's just a character in an ancient Chinese book either. I need to clear my head.

"The last time you ran you almost got yourself killed no da."

"Yeah, well, the last time I didn't know how to defend myself."

"Sen…"

"This is why I didn't tell you."

He sighed in defeat. "Fine, but be careful no da."

"I will." She smiled. "And I do have a guardian you know."

"Eh? Who?"

She answered by lifting a ball of white fur from the table. The ball started to purr, four legs emerged from it as did a head with a brown patch.

"Tama-neko?" Chichiri stared at the cat. "Where have you been no da?"

"He found his way to my room yesterday. Tasuki-chan told me Tama-chan used to be Mitsukake's cat, so I thought maybe he would help me and Nyan Nyan find the healer."

"Daaa. Your logic sometimes defies every law there is on logic no da"

"Blame the hormones."

"I can't talk you out of this can I?"

"Nope."

"Alright." He shook his head, "Then be safe and return soon."

---

Tasuki and Chichiri stood on the palace courtyard with Hotohori and the empress. Sen was packing up Horse and Nyan Nyan was playing with Boushin. Chiriko gave Sen some last minute advises. Nuriko was nowhere to be seen.

Sen felt someone walk behind her. She didn't turn, nor did she stop checking the reins. A string of beads flew around her neck. She looked down on them, recognizing them as the same sort of prayer beads that the monk wore. She turned her head, staring at Chichiri with wide eyes.

"If you call, I will come no da. No matter what."

Sen nodded. She gave him a quick hug and he helped her mount the horse. With a wave of her hand, she was gone.

"So, what's next?" The bandit asked.

"We should go and find Nuriko's memory ball." Chiriko piped out.

"Where is Nuriko anyway?"

"Dunno, no ones seen him since yesterday.."

---

Sen was quiet most of the way down the stone road until midday they hit the cool shades of the forest. Birds chirped around the two girls as they played travel game of 'I spy'. Sen felt relaxed around the little genie, and Nyan Nyan was fun to be around.

"I spy with my lil' eye.. Something golden and red."

Sen's eyes darted around, searching the forest floor. "Ha, over there, that flower!"

"Yes. Sen-sama is good at this game."

"Thank you Nyan Nyan." Sen laughed.

"But where is Sen-sama leading us, Nyan Nyan can't sense Mitsukake's chi here?"

"I thought we could make a quick visit to Mt. Reikaku."

"Ohhh, Sen-sama wishes to see the dark haired bandit?"

"Yes Nyan Nyan. I want to see Koji-kun."

The little genie smiled happily and went to chase a colorful butterfly. Sen patted Horses neck. "You've been behaving nicely, did you miss me too?" Horse's ears tweaked towards the sound of her voice. "I never thanked you for saving my life in the dream world Horse. And I'm really grateful for you agreeing to company me this time too." Sen whispered.

The big animal snorted, throwing his head from side to side a couple of times.

"I think I should have asked what your real name is though… Or can I go calling you Horse?"

Another snort.

"Okay."

Tama-neko sat on the horses bum, behind her. Had Sen looked back she would have seen the cat shook his head in disbelief.

---

Sen banged the gates of Mt. Reikaku Fortress. A small hatch opened on eyelevel and a pair of brown eyes peeked through it. She was holding Horses reins, while Nyan Nyan rode the beast with Tama-neko.

"Yeah? Whadda ya want?"

"Excuse me. Who is it? It's the angel of Suzaku herself, who came to greet her brother. Well then you're very welcome. Please come in. Thank you." Sen bowed deep.

"O-Oneesan!"

"Huh? Fai?"

"Hey everyone, oneesan's here!" The young bandit called as he opened the gates. Sen soon found herself surrounded by familiar faces. She laughed happily and hugged everyone she could. Her back was patted so many times it started to hurt, but still the smile stayed on her face. Questions flew to her direction so fast she couldn't possibly answer to them all. Fai was walking beside her, making room for when ever needed.

"SEN!" Roared the dark haired bandit with a grin from ear to ear as he made his way to the girl. "Where the Hell have ya been?"

"Koji!" Sen reached out for the man. He caught her by the waist and swung her around few times. Sen eeped, and she was pulled into a bear hug. "Ko-ji a-i-r.." She gasped.

"Oh, sorry." He laughed as he let her go. "Who's that?" He whispered nodding towards the genie.

"Nyan Nyan. A genie from Mt. Daikyokuzan."

"Okay, and she with ya 'cause..?" He winked for Fai to take Horse away, Nyan Nyan took Tama-neko and glided next to Sen. The walked pass the bandits and entered the fortress.

"I'm on a quest to find the missing seishi." She said with a wink.

"Right and that would be..?"

"Mitsukake."

"The healer?"

"Yeah."

"He's dead ya know."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, what brings ya to our mountain? Just passing by?"

"I wanted to see you otouto. And I need a new fan." She turned to look at Nyan Nyan. "And you two, stay close."

"Hai Sen-sama."

"Meow."

---

"So, you and the monk eh?" Koji asked, while they were relaxing on the roof of the fortress after a lavish meal. Sen blushed ever so slightly. "I thought so." He mused.

"We're not like that, we are just friends." She leaned her head to her hands, concentrating to the view. It was a clear day and she could see all the way downto the valley.

"Yeah, and I'm a blue pigeon." He winked at her.

"No really Koji-kun, there's nothing between us." She shook her head. "In fact I'm dating someone else."

"Fo real?" He stared at her with wide eyes. "Who's the lucky bastard?"

"He's from my universe."

"Why do I get the feeling' yer not tellin' me all..."

Sen sighed. "Oh alright, he's Chichiri's re-incarnation."

"Ha! I knew it."

"But you can't tell anyone ok."

"I won't, I promise." He reached out to push a stray lock hair from her face behind her ear. "All these scars... I hope it was worth it."

"I hope so too." Sen smiled sadly. "But it's far from being over. That's why I need a new fan, a metal fan."

"Like Genro's?"

"Yeah."

"Consider it done." He nodded. "Now, should we do something about that genie of yours, who's spying us from the tree over there?"

---

Three days later Sen rode out the fortress. Nyan Nyan flew beside her and Tama-Neko was sitting on his spot on the bum of the horse. On a black leather halter, strapped to her back, was new metallic fan. A gift form Koji.

They followed Mitsukakes chi, until they came to a small village on the shadow of Mt. Reikaku. Suddenly Nyan Nyan took to the air and was gone before Sen could say anything. Tama-neko jumped down and ran after the genie.

"Wait! Guys!" Sen yelled, but no avail.

She found them later, sitting on a porch wit ha big, transparent man.

"Sen-sama, Nyan Nyan found Mitsukake-sama!" The genie cheerfully yelled.

"So I see."

---

"Something's wrong." Sen jerked up on the horse, coming to a sudden stop.

"Huh?" Nyan Nyan flew next to the girl.

"Can't you sense it?"

They were making down the mountain, towards the village where Nuriko was born. She had gotten the word form the bandit they passed that the remaining Suzaku warriors and the priestess had had quite a fight the other day.

"Nyan Nyan senses something.." The little girl was suddenly dead serious. The ghost of the healer stopped next to them.

"Even I can sense it, a dark power." He said in deep voice.

"Oh no.." Sen shook her head. "It's Tasuki.."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Nyan Nyan, teleport me there!"

"What?"

"Do it, I know you can." Sen dropped the bag she had been carrying and climbed down from the horse. "Hurry!"

"Alright." The genie closed her eyes and whispered the words. Sen felt a breeze, and then the scenery around her changed rapidly. For a moment she felt nauseated, she gripped her fan and pulled it out from the halter. Whatever was there, it was going to get its ass kicked.

---

AN: I'm teh maaaan. 2 chapters done in 2 days! And now I'm really gonna stop and start packing, because the plane leaves in 34 hours... R&R:D :D :D


	10. Chapter 10

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

9. When it rains it pours

Sen emerged from the portal inside what seemed like a tavern of a sort. She dropped down to one knee and quickly surveyed her surroundings. She saw a young man, dressed in modern clothes dart up a set of stairs. Her gaze followed his path up, and what she saw made her stomach turn.

Tasuki was there, holding a red haired girl. The girls green eyes were filled with tears as she fought the bandit. What's goin' on? Sen wondered, tilting her head to the side. She ran up the stairs with every intention to smack the bandit right between the eyes for being a jerk, but she had to stop because the young man in front of her had stopped to the last steps.

"Leave Miaka alone." The man yelled to the bandit. Sen frowned; Miaka? The priestess? What the..?

Then her heart skipped a beat as she heard Tasuki mocking the man. Eyes wide she stopped right behind the man and peeked under his arm. She had never known he could use words as his advantage. Tasuki was all hot air and action, not the slippery type of personality. Something was definitely wrong with this picture.

"Tasuki-chan.." Sen whispered. The young man in front of her jerked and turned his head towards her. It was a mistake as the fiery haired bandit used the diversion to kick him to the chest, sending him crashing down the stairs, and taking Sen with him.

"Taka!" The priestess yelled. Sen pushed the unconscious man of her and stood on wobbly legs. Her wrist was on fire, she could feel blood trickling down her sleeve. Dark spots were dancing on the edge of her vision. She shook her head and retrieved the fan she had dropped. She flicked it open and turned to look up at the pair.

"What have you done! Tasuki!" The priestess yelled at the bandit. "Let me go! LET ME GO! Tasuki!"

"Tasuki, stop this right now!" Sen yelled angrily. What ever he was up to, she was going to stop him. It was one thing to act like a jerk, but acting like this... It made her blood boil.

"You!" Tasuki stared down at the girl with wide eyes, but then his gaze went cold. "Shut up! This has nothing to do with you!" The bandit yelled back. Something flashed in his eyes that Sen barely caught. Was that blue..?

"Otouto." Sen applied pressure to her bleeding shoulder. The stubborn look on his face made her stop and think. Maybe a different approach would do better. "What are you doin'?" She questioned with a grimace. "Look at her Tasuki, she's terrified, of you."

"Bitch, who do you think you are?" He growled, making her flinch. She could hear the dark haired young man behind her groan. Sen had to force herself not to take her eyes of the bandit. Don't let him notice it girl, game on 'till the end.

"Tasuki-chan."

"Leave now and I won't hurt you."

"Heh, too late for that..." She grinned darkly, looking down at her twisted wrist. "Otouto, this is not you. You wouldn't hurt a woman, but yet look at the girl you're holding, look at me." She lifted her limp hand with her fan; blood trickled down and splattered to the stairs. He stared at the crimson drops. "Miaka. "She addressed the girl by name. "Miaka tell him."

"Tasuki." The priestess whispered, her green eyes turned up to the bandit. The priestess drew courage from the mysterious girl in front of them as she continued with soft voice. "I cry because I love Taka, girls do that sort of things. It doesn't mean I'm sad or hurt."

"I..." Tasuki shook his head.

"See?" Sen smiled sadly. "You're doing the one thing you promised never to do, otouto. Y-You're hurting her." She wobbled, loosing her balance. She fell backwards down the stairs.

Taka just barely caught the girl and gently set her down at the floor. She nodded a quiet thanks before he turned and quietly made his way up the stairs. "Tasuki.." He said, looking at his fellow warrior.

"Oh God.." The bandit cried, his eyes darting from the blood splatters on the stairs down to the unmoving body of the girl he thought as his sister. "Sen.." He whispered. Then suddenly he pulled his tessen out. "No! I won't betray my friends!" He screamed, pushing Miaka out of the way to the waiting arms of Taka, as he turned the fire shooting blades at himself.

Sen scrambled up eyes wide with terror. She forgot her pains as she screamed his name, reaching out to the expanding ball of flames. Someone caught her before she could run to the raging inferno.

"Shhh, it's ok no da. Everything's ok now na no da." She heard the comforting voice, just before the darkness finally surrounded her.

---

"Tasuki!" Sen woke up with a start, and then fell right back to where she was laying as pain shot up her arm. "Oh God.. Tasuki.." She cried. "No..."

"Shhh, oneesan. I'm right here.." Familiar voice said close. Sen turned her head slightly to the sound. Her blue eyes went wide as she reached out for the redhead, tears running down her cheeks. "Don't cry.." He whispered. "Please don't cry, I feel bad enough as it is…"

"I thought.. I was.. The fire.."

"I'm sorry oneesan. I never meant to hurt ya." He choked.

"I'm fine, otouto." She smiled through her tears. "I'm fine."

"I almost killed ya.."

"Tasuki-chan..."

"I almost killed everyone..."

"Shhh.. It's ok. Everything's ok." She pulled him to a hug. For a minute or so they were quite, and then he carefully pushed her back. His hazel eyes were clouded. "You need to apologize them though." She said in stern voice.

"Yeah, I know." He had made no excuses so far, and she didn't need them.

A door opened and the red haired girl walked in. She smiled gently as she put down the pile of clothes she had been carrying. Tasuki nodded at the girl as he walked past her, earning a smile from her.

"Priestess." Sen smiled, "I'm glad you're ok."

"…I know you from somewhere." Miaka frowned.

"I'm pretty sure you don't. I live in Europe."

"Oh. OH! I know, you're the foreign girl who was at the library, who could speak japanese fluently."

"Eh? No way! You're the coffee machine girl!" Sen gasped in surprise.

They stared at each other for a second. "OMG. The book." They both said in the same time.

"My friend translated it to english while I had it about half a year ago." Sen continued.

"I found it.. No it found me, two years ago in the Tokyo library." Miaka nearly laughed. "I guess we're both victims of the same scheme."

"Suzaku." Sen nodded with a grin. "That bastard."

"Now now, he's my God after all." Miaka smiled.

"I didn't' mean it in a bad way." Sen mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"How do you feel?" The priestess quickly changed the subject seeing the other girl's discomfort.

"Me? I'm fine. A bit sore, but it will go away if I get to sleep some more."

"Hmm, Chichiri told me something about your powers."

"Chichiri.."

"He's been walking around the house the whole time you've been sleeping."

"He has..?"

"It's really rather cute."

Sen blushed. "I think I definitely need some more sleep."

"You'd miss Tasukis apologize?" Miaka winked.

"Eh? Hell no, this I gotta see."

"Then get up. Wait, let me help you." Miaka smiled, and Sen was only too happy to oblige. The priestess gently helped her sit up. "I brought you some clothes.. Because.. You know, the blood and all.."

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No thank you Sen-chan. You saved us yesterday." Her green eyes were bright. "You saved us all."

"I.. err.." Sen blushed. "Well, Tasuki was acting like an idiot."

"Tasuki.. He was under some sort of spell." Miaka sat next to Sen. She undid the straps holding the older girls shirt in place. "He would never hurt me, or you, or any girl for that matter."

"I know. He's a jerk, but he's not than kinda jerk. "Sen smiled as she was helped out of her bloodied shirt. "What kinda spell was it?"

"I don't know much about that. It has something to do with water." Miaka frowned, looking at the white shirt she was holding. "I hope you don't mind, but this is a guy's shirt."

"Not at all." Sen shook her head and pulled the shirt on with a little help from the other girl. "But Tasuki hates water, he can't even swim."

"I know." Miaka nodded. "It's really weird."

"I guess we'll just have to get to the bottom of this.. After the apologies."

"Yeah." Miaka laughed.

---

"I'm Sorry!" Tasuki was on his knees in front of them all. "I'm REALLY sorry. I'll never do anything like that again."

"It's okay, Tasuki-chan." Miaka said, suppressing a grin.

"Yeah, you're over doin' it otouto.." Sen shook her head careful not to disturb the sling around her neck. "And anyway, you weren't yourself, it was a spell."

"Right." Taka agreed. "It's wasn't your fault."

"Well.. It was your fault, but you're not to blame.." Sen whispered just loud enough for Miaka to hear and turn to wink at her. The bandit stood up and dusted his pants, he was forgiven and that was all that mattered to him.

"You said you saw water just before you blacked out?" Chichiri asked the bandit, who nodded.

"Water?" Chiriko asked before Chichiri could continue.

"What kind of water?" Sen in turn asked. Something was wrong here, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Well." Tasuki thought. "It was weird water…" He continued, but was stopped by an alarmed yelp by Sen. "What?"

"My shoes are all wet…" She looked down at her feet were water was pooling.

"Hey that looks kinda like the water that.." He never got to finish that sentence as the water around them exploded. Sen screamed and was just able to jump to the stair away from the cold stream. She stared eyes wide as a bubble formed around Miaka.

---

TBC

---

AN: I just got back from Thailand yesterday, so give me a break if there is something wrong. I'll fix it later, I promise. :)

Next chapter coming soon!


	11. Chapter 11

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

10. When it rains it pours, part 2

"No Miaka!" Sen heard her own voice scream, and it seemed her feet moved on their own as she ran and jumped to the bubble. She had intended to pop it, but she miscalculated and ended up inside the damn thing. Her head collided with Miaka's knee and for a second she saw stars.

"Sen.." She heard the other girl choke. The metallic taste of blood invaded her mouth. Not again, Sen silently cursed, as she probed her lip with her tongue. Her hand slipped out of the sling and the barely healed bones cracked again, making her groan in agony.

"It the same water as last time!" She heard Tasuki yell.

"What's with this stuff...? Even I can't move in it!" Nuriko said as he fought the stream. Sen turned her gaze from Miaka to the fighting sheishi.

"Chichiri.." She couldn't find him anywhere. "Oh no.." Just then he surfaced in front of them. Sen gave a relieved sigh, but it was short lived when she felt the bubble move a bit. Her worried eyes went back to the girl sitting next to her. Wide green eyes stared back at her going down to her swollen wrist, "I'm fine," Sen assured her and with a nod the priestess turned again to watch the scene in front of them.

"Hikou!" He yelled. "Don't do it! Show yourself! HIKOU!"

"What the..?" Sen exclaimed as an image of two boys on a riverbank suddenly appeared. Her eyes went wide as she recognized the scene. I've been there, she thought with horror, it's his nightmare! "_Why_?" The boy in the illusion said. "_Why did you betray me, Hikou_?" "_Give her back to me_!" Sen turned away. Tears were forming in her eyes. She felt Miaka wrap an arm around her.

"Stop it . . ." Chichiri cried. He threw his head back in agony. "STOP IT!" Sen turned just in time to see a column of water hit him straight to the chest. He went flying backwards.

"Ch-Chichiri! No!" Sen hit the bubble wall, but no avail, it didn't even budge. "Chichiri get up!" She cried, thankful of the arm holding her from falling to the bottom of the bubble. "Get up." She whispered. "Please.."

"Chichiri." Said a deep voice. "No, Houjun." A man with ragged wing appeared behind the two girls. "Eight years ago, you killed me like that. Now, I will take everything away from you. Everything that you value." he smiled. I'll take Suzaku no Miko and the angel of Suzaku. If you want them back, come to me anytime."

Sen saw Taka fight his way closer. Maybe the boy could do it.

"Miaka!" He yelled, reaching out for them.

"Taka!" Miaka responded, just before water engulfed the bubble.

"No!" Sen screamed. She hit the wall of the bubble repeatedly with her good hand until she felt her knuckles crack. "No no no..." Tears were falling down her cheek, the blood from the cut of her lip was colouring her shirt pink.

"Calm down." She heard the girl say. Arms wrapped around her and she was pulled to a very wet embrace. "Calm down. It's ok. He's ok."

"How-How do you know?" Sen asked.

Miaka smiled as she pulled the sling back to its original place. "I'm his priestess. I'd know if something happened to him." It was then when Sen realised the little girl really was a priestess. She was her junior by many years, but she was calmer and more adult than her at that moment. Sen sniffled. Calm down, she urged herself.

It didn't work very well.

---

Tenkou sat bathing in a cave of blood. He laughed to himself, staring up at the ceiling. "Hikou seems to be doing well." He lifted his hand up, watching at the blood trickling down his arm. "Suzaku warriors . . . how pathetic they are. They can't compare to me."

He leaned to a square column.

"And the angel of Suzaku.." He smiled. "Could have stopped me once, but now.. Pathetic little girl. No match for me anymore."

---

Sen opened her eyes as she heard Miaka yell at someone.

"Be quiet. Soon your friends will come here to help you; unless, of course, they are cowards." Was the reply the priestess got.

"You're Chichiri's best friend, aren't you?" Miaka continued. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not his best friend." Hikou replied in cold voice. "I became a demon who governs rain or drought, by the god Tenkou. Take a look outside of this cavern and see the water I gave life to. Right now, that power is reaching your world." Miaka gasped. Sen leaned on to her knees, trying to sort her head out when the demon continued. "I captured you two, not only to lure Chichiri, but also to attack your world through your bodies. Water that is born from my wings makes people lose their reason and pull out their evil. You already know that by Tasuki."

Sen felt her anger rise up. "Fuck you!" She banged the wall of the bubble so hard that it made the demon below them jump. "Who the hell do you think you are? My friends will never be defeated by the likes of you!"

"Love between friends . . .Is nothing more than an illusion." He said. And with a wave of his hand an image appeared on the cavern wall. It was a young blond haired girl taking a bath.

"Well I would have never guessed you'd be a pervert.." Sen started to laugh, but turned to look at Miaka when the girl gasped.

"Yoi-chan.." Miaka whispered. "No! Yui-chan look out!"

"She can't hear you." Hikou smirked. "There is nothing more undependable than the human heart. Shall we peer in to this girl's true heart?" He grinned as the wings sprouted from his back. The water in the bathtub suddenly washed over the blond haired girl.

"What the..!" The girl cried.

"YUI!" Miaka screamed, making Sen jump to the end of the bubble.

"I wonder if she really was all that concerned about you." Hikuo smiled.

"Yui-chan! Fight back! Don't let the water beat you!"

"There's no shame in hypocrisy. People always put themselves first."

"Miaka?" They heard you whisper. Hikous eyes went wide with disbelief. "Is that you? It's ok, I'm right. Don't worry about me. Just do your best with Taka and the others. Believe in them and in everyone. I'll be alright here, praying for you."

"Yui-chan." Miaka whispered. Then she turned to Hikou in fury. "Let my friend go! LET HER GO!"

The image vanished from the wall. Sen stared eyes wide at the priestess, then her face softened. You really love them, don't you, she thought, your friends.

"Hikou." Miaka said in sad voice. "Do you... Do you really mistrust friends and human hearts so much..? But... Someone who gives up that hope and belief, and gives into hatred the real loser! You really prefer to live with that sort of hatred forever?"

"Miaka..." Sen whispered. And then the water started to rise. "No!" She yelled, turning to look at Hikou." You bastard, stop it!" The water reached the end of the bubble.

"Suffer." They heard him say. "The same way I suffered when I died, by the hands of a man I thought was my friend." As he finished the sentence, the rock at the end of the caver crumbled. He turned surprised to see a wave wash over him. And when the water went down, Chichiri was standing there, holding his staff in front of him. Behind him stood the two remaining warriors of Suzaku.

"Miaka." Taka called. Sen could feel the girl next to her tense up. She was running out of oxygen. What ever you do, do it quickly, she silently begged.

"Let Sen and Miaka go." Chichiri said with stern voice. "Or else I'll.."

"Or else you'll what?"

"… I'll kill you. Again." Chichiri answered.

"Fascinating." Hikou smirked. "Then you'll have to do it before they drown."

"Chichiri, we'll handle Hikou. You save Miaka and Sen!" Taka yelled, just then Tasuki thrust his tessen top the water. A wall of flames engulfed and Hikou was just able to raise his water wall to save him. With a laugh he called out for his powers, sending an attack to the two warriors. The water hit them, sending them flying down. Chichiri called out for his friends.

Sen watched with horror as the demon and the monk collected their chi for an attack.

"Chichiri No!" She heard Miaka scream. How can you scream underwater, she thought briefly. "Don't fight your friend!"

The powers hit, making water splash all over the place.

"Hikou, stop this!" The priestess begged. "Can't you see how much he still loves you! Can't you see how much this is hurting him!"

"SILENCE!" Hikou yelled at the girl.

"If you were his friend, you would understand that!" Sen continued what Miaka had started.

"Hikou." Chichiri whispered. "I swear I will save you." And vanished in front of the surprised Taka and Tasuki. His kesa flared and covered the demon out of sight. Oh no, Sen thought banging her fists to the bubble walls again. Oh no, he's going to...

"Tasuki!" They heard him yell. "Use your fan to burn my kesa! You can break the water barrier, and your flame will reach inside!"

"Whatta hell are ya saying?" Tasuki snapped. "If I do that, ya will also...!"

"Hurry up! Before Sen and Miaka...!"

"B-but.."

"No! Tasuki!" Sen yelled. "Don't! You'll kill him!" The oxygen had burnt out with her scream. Her chest felt like it was burning, black spots danced in front of her eyes. "Chichiri!" She screamed just before the darkness over took her.

"I will die from the pressure, anyway!" Chichiri cried. "Do it! Tasuki! DO IT!"

"That time.. That other time..." Tasuki muttered, an image of the dying Chiriko danced in his mind. "Shit! It's the same! SHIT!"

"Taka!" Miaka gasped, she was out of oxygen too. "Please, save Chichiri! Taka . . ." Her eyes closed and she slumped on top of Sen.

All he could do was stare at the girls. Then, without waiting for another moment, he quickly spun. "Tasuki! Do it!"

Tasuki turned to look at his friend. Takas eyes were dark and filed with determination. He nodded an encouragement, bringing Tasuki to a decision. Holding the Tessen in front of him, he yelled. "Run, Tama! REKKA SHINEN!" Fire rose from the blue cape, it reached the water barrier quickly.

"What?" hikous eyes went wide. "my barrier.. Is collapsing..?"

"Don't be afraid Hikou." Chichiri smiled, holding his friend down. "You won't be alone this time. This time, I'm not letting go of your hand." The tears were going down his face as he whispered. "The three of us will be reunited in heaven."

"Let me go.." Hikou whispered. They heard Taka running at them. "Let me go! LET ME GO HOUJUN!" He cried, just second before Takas fist collided wit his chest. Flames burned him down. With his last remaining force he pushed Chichiri away from him. "How..? How can I be destroyed by these.. Fools..?"

"Hikou.." Chichiri choked. Behind him the bubble burst, letting the two girls fall. Taka ran to capture Miaka, but Sen splashed in to the pool of water. She coughed for few times and then went silent.

"Miaka is alright!" Taka yelled before turning to look at the other girl.

"Yer crazy! All of you!" Tasuki cursed as he made his way to the girls.

"Sen." Miaka choked. "Sen wake up."

Sen's eyes fluttered open. "Is he..?" She whispered tiredly.

"Chichiri's fine, oneesan." Tasuki smiled as he gathered her to his arms. "It's ya that I worry."

"You know me, little sleep and I'll be good as new." She managed to smile, she leaned on to his soaked clothes.

"Even with that awesome power or yers, with all this shit ya'd hafta sleep fer a year to get well." He laughed.

"I intend to do just that."

"It's over no da. Hikou's dead no da." They turned to look at the monk who was wiping his face. His clothes had shredded so that there was more skin visible that fabric. Sen had to mentally slap herself to quit staring. Tasuki set her down on wobbly legs and went to help his friend.

The tired group made their way out from the place, never looking back.

---

TBC

---

AN: Ok, I'm done with the copycat act (eek, copying a storyline from the OVA, bad me, BAD). No more go with the storyline stuff.. Not because I'm high on moral or anything, it just harder to write than original fanfiction.. Err.. You know what I mean.. Right? Next chapter will be here soon!


	12. Chapter 12

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

12. Beginning of the End

Soft snores filled the room where the trio was sleeping. Tasuki and Taka had taken the bed, and even though Sen had claimed the divan, she was now sleeping next to the bandit. Nuriko turned away from the door. He smiled as he glided down to the hall.

"Are they still sleeping?" Miaka asked him. She was sitting with the rest of the Suzaku warriors as they tried to figure out their next move.

"Like babies." The petite ghost grinned.

"Hope they won't have nightmares." Miaka sighed.

---

Sen frowned in her sleep. She let out a small whimper that made the bandit next to her turn and wrap his arm around her.

---

In her dreamworld, Sen stood at the entrance of the cave she had learnt to fear. This is getting rather old, she thought with a grimace. "Why me…" She whimpered as her legs led her inside. Blood used down the walls and trickled down to the floor. Within a minute she was covered in the sticky liquid.

"Uwah! A rumbling sound made her jump. She looked around but saw no one. She shrugged her shoulders and wiped her face with her sleeve. "Jumpy.. Get a grip." She would reach the pool of blood in no time.

---

He felt it tingle on the back of his consciousness. It made him turn his head slightly before it went away. Chichiri frowned, now what?

---

Something was nagging her brain, something she knew she had forgotten. It was annoying.

"Back again Angel." A deep voice said from the shadows, making Sen jump. She took a tentative step to the pool and the warm liquid coiled around her ankles.

"Yeah." She sighed while trying to see to the shadows. "Is that you Tenkou? Or one of your minions?"

She was greeted by a very long silence. Just as she was about to turn the voice continued, "Did you think about what I said?"

"Huh?" Sen stared at the darkness blankly.

"Your family…"

Chills ran down her spine; that was it, the thing she'd forgot! IDIOT! "I … uh…"

"I can give them back to you."

Sen continued staring, what's going on here? "Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" He mused coming visible at the end of the pool.

"W-Why would you do that?" He was naked, white hair flowed down to the blood. Sen really had to work to get her eyes of him. Focus girl, she mentally slapped herself, it hasn't been that long, geez.

"Everybody needs a family." He smiled almost gently.

"Yeah well, my family died, I got over it."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I did." Sen realised her mistake the second she made it. The scenery changed rapidly from the cave to a rainy night. Sen stood in the middle of an empty road and trembled.

"Then this shouldn't bother you at all." He murmured to her ear, sending chills down her spine. She tried to turn, but he held her shoulders and forced her to gaze at the road. "Ah ah ah, watch." He smiled.

Sen gritted her teeth together and forced her eyes to the road. A small whimper escaped her lips as she heard the car coming. Soon it would happen, again. They stood there for what seemed like a lifetime before the headlights of the car emerged from the darkness. The car hit the trees. Sen could hear herself screaming and it took her a second to realize that her mouth was a tight line. She was hearing her dreamself.

"Stop…" She cried, fighting the nausea. "Oh God please, make it STOP!"

"No Gods here Angel." The demon smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "Just you and me. An Angel and a Demon."

"Tenkou.." She turned her head slightly.

"I can make it all go away Angel." He inhaled her scent. "I can erase this incident."

"How?" She managed to choke out. Her eyes fluttered shut and she arched her back. This is insane, what's happening to me?

"The power of God." He whispered making her shudder. He ran his finger down her abdomen. His long nails cut the fabric, revealing blood covered skin. "I can fix you…"

"How… How do you know?"

"I know everything."

---

Chichiri couldn't find a reason to the uneasiness he felt. He slipped his mask on and made his way to the bedroom where the trio was sleeping. He found them just as he had left them, a mass of entwined bodies, snoring softly.

"I'm imagining things no da." He murmured, but still kneeled down next to the bed to look at the sleeping girl. She looks so young when she sleeps, he thought and then shook his head. "What am I going to do with you no da?"

"Stop.." She whispered in her sleep. He let out a startled yelp and jumped back. His staff clattered loudly as it hit the floor. He winced at the sound, the boys grumbled something in their sleep, but she just frowned and turned her side so that she was facing him. The look on her face made his eye go wide.

"A nightmare..?" He shook her shoulder gently. "Sen, wake up no da. Come on."

"Tenkou.." She whispered and turned away.

---

"Let me go." She whispered. "Tenkou, let me go. You had your fun."

"Hmmm, I think my fun is just about to start." He answered by tightening his grip on her waist, pulling her to him. Sen didn't even try to fight him, knowing very well that he could snap her neck at will. "My delightful Angel, have I finally broken you?" She could feel him. Every muscle in her body tensed, but she forced herself to stay passive.

"It really doesn't matter what I answer, does it? You've made up your mind already." She looked away.

"True." He grinned and was about to continue when a chi blast hit him to the back. The demon dropped the girl, who immediately scrambled away from his grasp. "You belong to me." Tenkou smirked at her and vanished. Sen stared at the spot where he had stood.

"Sen!" Someone called her name.

"Huh?" She looked up. "Chichiri…?" How long had he been there? Oh God, did he see what…? Her eyes went wide with terror.

"Are you ok no da?"

"No I.. What are you..? How did..?" She stuttered at him as he helped her stand up.

"I kind of just jumped in no da." He said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"No, it's ok." Sen smiled, but turned her eyes away from him. "Thanks."

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he.. Just wanted to torture me mentally. Sick bastard."

"You sure you're ok no da, you seem a bit shaken." His hands came up to her shoulders as he forced her to look at him.

"You've been here; you know what happens in this dream." She whispered. "I don't know how much of this shit I can take.."

"Do you want me to stay no da?"

"Would you?"

He smiled and pulled her in to a hug. The dream changed, and for a moment everything was perfect.

---

TBC

---

AN: An ominous title, that promises...what? Heh, ya just gotta keep reading to find out ;)

It's a bit short, I know.. Sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

13. Wounds to be healed

Sen was quiet when she finally woke up. She took her time before she sat up, careful not to wake up the sleeping monk. He had stayed with her the whole time, sitting on her bedside, guarding her sleep. She gave him a smile and reached out for his hand.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome no da." He smiled.

"You're awake?"

"Nope."

"Yes you are." She giggled softly, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "How long have I...?"

"A day no da."

"Anything happened when I was out?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary no da." He yawned and stretched his arms. "I guess they won't do anything without you no da."

"Heh, I'm still not much of a fighter Chichiri, you guys could kick some demon ass and I could just it back and enjoy the show." Sen laughed.

"I wasn't talking about us no da."

"Oh.. Then who..?"

"The demons na no da. It seems that when you're 'out' they're doing nothing. It's like they're waiting for you no da."

"That can't be good." She shrugged, if he only knew..."Oh well.."

"It's not 'oh well', it troubles me no da."

"Everything troubles you Chichiri."

"True, but this troubles me more than usual no da."

"Really?" She gave him a lopsided grin. "Why?"

"Sen." He took one look at her mischievous smile and then shook his head. "Stop teasing me no da, this is serious."

"I know." She stood up and patted his head. "I promise to take things more seriously from now on." And with that she pulled her nightshirt off and reached out for her clothes at the end of the bed.

"Sen!" He blushed and hastily turned around.

"What?" Sen frowned. "Oh come on, it's not like you haven't seen me without clothes before. Grow up will ya, geez." She rolled her eyes, but he stubbornly faced the other way. "Oh well, suit yourself, it's your loss." She finally snickered as she pulled her t-shirt and jeans on.

"You're impossible no da." Chichiri shook his head again, but a small smile was tugging his lips.

"I know." She answered. "Ok I'm decent."

He turned his head. "I think the accurate word would be 'dressed' no da." He rolled his eye. "Decent would require more... Decent clothes."

"Oi, there's nothing wrong with my clothes."

"Tell that to the next guy you have to kill for grapping your bum no da." He laughed at the face she made.

"Oh you're so dead.." She muttered with a grin and grabbed a pillow. His smile grew wider as he reached out for the other pillow.

"What are you guys doing..?" Asked an eerie voice.

---

"Uwah!" Sen dropped the pillow and scrambled behind the monk. "Nuriko!"

"Man, you're jumpy today Sen-chan.." The ghost shook his head.

"Yeah? Well, heart attacks kill you know.." She muttered back. She hid her shaking hands behind her back, but the motion didn't go unnoticed by the ghost.

"Are you alright Sen-chan?" Nuriko frowned.

"I'm fine."

"You seem even more nervous than usual Sen-chan."

"Keep that up I'll introduce your face to my fist." The girl yelled, making the ghost jump. Now what's going on? He turned his gaze to the monk who just shook his head, don't go there.

"You know I'm a ghost right." He said in sarcastic tones, ending the fight before it even started.

"I.. Sorry Nuriko. Just don't scare me like that again."

"Whatever." He crossed his arms. "I just came to tell you that the lunch is ready. If you want to eat you should run. We can't hold Miaka back forever."

---

Sen found a peaceful spot near the pond, and sat down, leaning her back to a weeping willow. She laid what was left of her dinner to a rock. Her eyes drifted to the pond. Colourful koi carps were swimming near the bank, and she threw some of her bread to their open mouths.

"What have I gotten myself into.. Again.." She sighed.

"You shouldn't feed the bread you know."

She looked up to see the tiny ghost of Chiriko hovering next to her. "Why not?" She asked.

"These fish have not been fed with bread before; they could get picky about their food."

"Heh, just like humans."

"Yes." He winked. "And I don't think Rokou-sama would appreciate you spoiling his beautiful fish."

"Can't have that." Sen laughed. "Sorry guys, no more bread for you." The fish waited for a while before they gave up and swam away. Sen leaned her back to the rock. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sen-sama."

"Drop the –sama, will ya.." She shook her head with a chuckle, but her face grew serious as she asked him the question that had been on the tip of her tongue since she had first met the tiny ghost. "How did you.. You know..?"

"Die?"

"Yeah."

"I did what every one of us would have done." The small ghost smiled. "I died for the greater good. For my brothers and my priestess. For the Universe and for my God."

"You make it sound like an honourable death." She shook her head again, but this time there was no amusement in her voice. "But there's no honour in dying."

"Sen-sama."

"You were just a kid. Kids are not suppose to kill themselves over greater good."

"Sometimes you can't choose your destiny."

"Big words."

"I am the smartest person in this Universe you know, I'm entitled to big words." He smiled.

"I know. And for that, I need your help."

---

Chiriko frowned.

He was indeed very smart, and the questions the older girl had asked him troubled him very much. His superior mind went over the conversation again and again, but he couldn't quite place where the uneasiness came from.

They had talked about demons. This was only natural since her encounter with Tenkou and his minions. So that wasn't it. They had also talked about the Suzaku seven, their powers and weaknesses, their past together. But he talked about these things with other people too.

Chiriko let out a frustrated sigh. He leaned to the windowsill and gazed to the yard where the girl was chatting happily with Miaka.

There's something horribly wrong with that girl, he thought, something even I can't figure out. His gaze shifted to the living Suzaku warriors. But maybe someone else can.

---

AN: Took me long enough... Hoo boy...


	14. Chapter 14

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

14. Betrayal

"You want me to do what?"

"Just talk with her, get her to tell you what's wrong. She trusts you."

"I would like to keep it that way."

"Please? There's no one else I know who could get through to her."

"But…"

"Tasuki."

"He could." The bandit pointed at the monk.

"I'm afraid Sen doesn't trust me no da." Chichiri shook his head. "She won't tell me anything because she thinks I will stop her from doing whatever she planning on doing no da."

"Oh come on, she's loves ya!" Tasuki exploded, making the monk flinch. "And I'm not good with words, ya know that!"

"You don't need to be good with words, all you need to do is listen." Chiriko patiently explained.

"I dunno…"

---

The girl in questing was taking an afternoon nap in the garden. She lay on the soft, warm, grass on a sunny spot with Tama-neko. The cat was there to guard her sleep, as cats live partly in between the planes, but her soft snoring was making him sleepy. Tama-neko tried, he really did, but in the end the warmth of the sun and the hypnotic sound of her breath got the best of him.

His head fell. Time stopped in the garden.

And she frowned in her sleep.

---

Sen woke up with a start as she felt someone shook her shoulder slightly. Haunted blue eyes scanned the garden, stopping only when they met hazel eyes. The girl stared at the bandit. She was clutching on to an object she quickly hid inside her shirt.

"Tasuki-chan." She breathed out the name, sounding somehow quilty.

"What's goin' on?" He asked, poking Tama-neko with his index finger. The cat purred loudly, his ears flicked to the sounds round him.

"I just fell asleep, that's all." She hastily explained. "I guess so did he."

"I thought we made it clear that ya can't sleep without someone guardin' ya."

"Tasuki. It was just a ten minute nap."

"It takes 5 seconds to snap yer neck."

"I can take care of myself." She pouted.

"What's goin' on oneesan? What are ya planning?"

"Nothing."

"Nothin'?"

"What's up with you?" She tilted her head to the side and eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothin'." He averted his gaze.

"You're a terrible liar Tasuki-chan." She shook her head. "Did Chichiri ask you to ask me what I'm planning to do? Or was it Chiriko?"

He gave up. There was no way he could lie to her. "Both."

"I thought so. Well, you can tell them, if their not listening to me right now that I'm not planning ANYTHING else but to stay alive!" She yelled, making him flinch.

"I'm pretty sure they heard that.."

"Just leave me alone ok." Sen growled as she stood up. "I'll see you at dinner." And with that she left, leaving the bandit and the cat to the garden.

---

The dress lay on the bed. It was made out of silk, blue in colour and had silvery decorations. It was a very pretty dress that would probably fit her frame perfectly. There were two simple, silver hairpins waiting in the dressing table. Her fan-holster was hanging on the chair. Someone had tied a blue ribbon to the black leather, making it look more feminine.

Sen sat on the corner of her bedroom. She stared at the objects she was holding. Silent tears fell down her cheeks. Am I really going to do this, she asked herself? Can I do it?

She sighed, burying her face to her hands. One of the objects fell to the floor, bouncing slightly as it rolled to the side. It was a spirit trap. She held the other object tightly as she silently cried in despair.

"I can do this…" She whispered to herself. "I have to. There's no other way."

There was a knock on her door and she hastily collected the spirit trap and hid it to her fan's holster while wiping her face. She took few steadying breaths before she spoke. "Yeah? It's open?"

"Sen-chan, are you ready?" Miaka poked her head inside. "Wah! You're not even dressed!"

"Huh? What time is it?"

"It almost seven."

"Ahhh, I'm late!" Sen panicked. Miaka giggled at the face she made.

"Well duh. Here, let me help you with that dress."

---

"Why are you bringing you fan with you?" The priestess frowned as the two girls walked down the corridor.

"You never know when you're going to need a weapon." Sen answered.

"Gee, it's just a dinner."

"Last time someone said that to me I woke up in county jail." Sen snickered at the memory.

"I don't want to know…"

"Miaka."

"Hmm?"

"Do you.. Do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Miaka frowned.

"Do you?"

"Well yeah, of course I trust you."

"No matter what?"

"Ok, you're starting to scare me…"

"Sorry."

"What's with you today?" The priestess sopped and forced the older girl face her. "You've been acting strange since you had your little chat with Chiriko."

"He told you about that?"

"Yes, he did."

"I'm.. I'm just trying to get a hold of my life. I'm the one who screwed up last time and now…"

"You're not alone in this you know."

"I know that's why I'm asking; do you trust me, no matter what?"

Miaka stared at the girl standing Infront of her. Green eyes searched the scarred face for even the smallest evidence of a joke, but found none. The older girl was dead serious.

"I trust you." She finally said. "But you're really starting to scare me."

"Sorry." Sen smiled. "There's no reason to be scared."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

---

The men, dead and alive, stood up as the girls entered the dining room. Rokou, the master of the house and Nuriko's brother, offered them a seat at his end of the table. When they sat down the maid brought them plates and chopsticks.

"I am glad that you decided to join us tonight, Miaka-sama, Sen-sama." Rokou greeted the girls. Miaka pointed a finger at Sen, whom in turn turned bright red. Taka quickly pulled Miaka's hand down and shook his head in amusement.

"Sorry about that. I had difficulties with my.. Dress."

"Aww, Sen, he's just joking." Nuriko laughed.

Sen smiled happily, but under the table, her hands were shaking violently. She reached out for her fan, while chatting away with the rest of the Suzaku warriors and dug out the object she had hidden there. She excused herself and slipped away to the kitchens.

Sen gulped as she saw the bottles set aside for the party. With shaking hands she pulled the small object from her sleeve and opened the 3 bottles. "Forgive me." She whispered as she emptied the black vial to the bottles.

---

Sen sat down just as the maids brought the drinks to the table. Her hearts skipped a beat when she saw the glass put Infront of her. She raised the glass to her lips with the rest of them, but didn't drink one sip of the sweet smelling liquid.

After what seemed like eternity,she saw Miaka's head nod. Her hands dived under the table and she brought out the spirit trap. WhenMiaka collapsedSen raised the spirit trap high above her head. In the chaos no one noticed the act before it was too late. All the ghosts froze. Taka managed to turn to look at her before his legs gave up. A heartbeat later the monk followed, falling down next to the table. Rokou was out before Sen even turned to look at him.

"What the..?" Tasuki grabbed Sen by her arms. "What did ya do?" He asked in panicked voice.

"Sorry." She whispered, bringing her hand up to his face.

"Oneesan?" He blinked. "What.. Did.. Ya.. do..?" He slurred as he fell down to his knees.

"I'm so sorry." She cried, but no one was there to hear it.

---

AN: Didn't see that coming did ya?


	15. Chapter 15

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

15. My immortal

-Zap-

Chichiri opened his eyes. There was a blinding light. He tried to lift his hand to shield his eyes, but found himself unable to move a muscle. He frowned and shook his head to clear his vision. There was a metallic taste in his mouth. Poison? His hazy mind wondered.

"Oi, ya awake?" He heard Tasuki ask in quiet voice. He couldn't see the bandit, but he guessed he was right there beside him on his blind side.

"Yeah."

"Can ya move?"

"No."

"Me either."

"Guys?" A small voice asked.

"Chiriko no da?"

"I'm here, and so is Miaka."

"Where are the others?"

"And where's Sen no da?"

"And what the Hell happened?"

---

Sen stood Infront a door that led to the room where she knew her friends were kept. She had asked to be there, but now she felt scared. What would they say? Would they spit on her and call her a traitor? Would he…? She sighed, leaning to the wall for support.

I betrayed my friends. And for what, a promise from a demon? She gazed down to her wrist, where a new pink scar ran across the old white ones. Nothing can justify it.

"Honorable death… You don't deserve it…" She whispered. Then she reached out for the door and opened it.

---

The priestess was morphed inside the stone wall so that only her half of her body was visible. She saw the door opening in front of her and let out a yelp of surprise when she saw who was behind it.

"Sen-chan?" She questioned the girl.

"Oi, oneesan. What's goin' on 'ere?"

"Miaka." Sen averted her gaze to the floor. "I…I came to say I'm sorry."

"Why..?"

"What did he offer you?" Chiriko asked in quiet voice, surprising Sen. She looked up to him with such sadness in her eyes, that it took him only a nanosecond to realize, "Your family?"

"You really are the smartest person in this Universe." She smiled a sad smile. "I don't have much time. Please forgive me what I'm about to do."

"What are ya about to do?" Tasuki asked, chills ran down his spine because of the way she was acting. She's never this calm, he thought, there's always sparks flying when she's around.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

"Sen, you don't have to…" Chichiri tried, but was stopped by a slender hand that pressed down to his face. He found himself leaning to the touch. "Don't." He whispered softly.

She let her hand fall back down. "Goodbye."

"No wait!" Sen heard them yell after her as she ran away.

---

"I can't believe it! She betrayed us!" Tasuki roared to the silent room. The bandit fiercely to get free, but no avail, the wall wouldn't budge. Curses filled the room.

"Tasuki-chan." Miaka whispered. "Have a little faith will you?"

"Huh?"

"Faith." Miaka smiled gently.

"Miaka, she.. She betrayed us."

"She's only human." Miaka sighed. "And humans do funny things, but I trust her, and I know in the end she's on our side."

"…Hello. We're clued to a wall here."

"Sometimes the end justifies the means."

"Angel of Suzaku!" Chiriko suddenly piped out, making the rest of them jump. "Sorry," He continued, "I just realized something I should have seen before."

"What?" Tasuki quirked an eyebrow at the little ghost.

"It's like Miaka just said, humans do funny things, but Sen's not human is she? Nope. She's an angel!" He smiled widely at the faces they were making. "Think about it, she's not a priestess but she can still travel through the dimensions. She's most definitely not a celestial warrior, but she still has celestial powers. And we all know she's not a demon, so what's left?"

"An angel no da." Chichiri spoke the word softly.

"Celestial beings don't do funny things. She's not doing this for herself, she's doing it for us." Chiriko continued.

"Go on." Miaka stared eyes wide at the little ghost.

"It's been bugging me since we had our little talk. You see, she asked me all sorts of things about you guys and demons in general. I thought she was just making small talk, but now I see that she was planning something like this the whole time." Chiriko stopped to think how to phrase the next thing he was about to say.

"Get to the bloody point will ya." Tasuki grumbled.

"Sorry." The small ghost shook his head slightly." Where was I? Right. The thing that made me feel weird was that she asked if one could make a deal with a demon, so that the deal would be permanent and binding in a way that if one would cross it, it would mean death to them... I didn't think much of it back then, but I remember saying that the only binding deal one can make is the blood contract."

"A what?"

"Stop interrupting me!"

"Sorry."

"I know what she's planning." Chiriko stared at them with wide eyes.

"Would you like to share it with the rest of us of wise one?"

"She's going to make him fail his end of the bargain."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Not for us." Chiriko shook his head in disbelief. "But for her..."

"What? What's going to happen to her?"

"Same thing that happened to me." He gulped. "She's going to die for the greater good."

---

It didn't take her long to find the demon kings, Miru and Renhou. Her hand went to retrieve her fan, but something made her stop. They look so happy together, she thought, knowing very well that the two demons were actually siblings. She gazed at the two lovers for the longest time before she stood out from the shadows. Two set of purple eyes turned to her.

"Well well, if it isn't the fallen angel." Miru mocked, but her voice was surprisingly soft. "How does it feel to walk in the shadows like the rest of us?"

"It feels different." Sen answered truthfully.

The two demons shared a look. "Are you alright?" Miru asked.

"Huh?" Sen felt her jaw drop. Was the demon showing compassion towards her?

"Are you alright?" Miru repeated. She actually looked concerned.

"I.. No.. I guess." Sen stuttered. "It's not every day that you see the one you love, die."

"We know." Renhou said in quiet voice. "Been there, done that."

"I'm sorry." To her surprise, Sen found that she really meant it.

"No need, we're together now." Miru purred.

"Right."

"Were you looking for him?" Renhou asked.

"No, I was looking for Yousui. I have some unfinished business with him." A cruel smile tugged her lips.

"Oh the prince of evil, he's around, you'll see him sooner or later." Renhou chuckled.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, run along."

Sen left them with a small remorse in knowing that they were about to be separated yet again. Sometimes love just wasn't enough. Sometimes, you just couldn't win, no matter what you did. The image of the monk surfaced in her mind. She could nearly hear his laughter.

No time fot love. It's time to get my revenge, she thought as she walked back to the shadows.

It's time to save the Universe.

---

AN: Hihih, I got ya in the last chapter didn't I? Come on, be honest. :D :D :D

2 hours of fast writing and then 3 hours of spell checking. See the problem?


	16. Chapter 16

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

16. Last kiss goodbye

Five eyes stared at Chiriko. What had the little ghost just said?

"Die?"

"She's going to kill herself."

"…Kill herself?" Miaka asked in hollow voice.

"Are ya insane? She's not doin' anything like that!" The bandit exploded. "Sen might be reckless but she's NOT suicidal."

"I know I'm right!" Chiriko yelled back with a hint of despair in his voice. "She said.. She said kids are not supposed to kill themselves over greater good and that there is no honour in dying! But I know, trust me on this, I _know_ what she's thinking."

"Well, then we need to get out from here before it's too late." Miaka eyed her companions, trying to figure out what they might have over looked. "Chichiri, can you teleport?"

"I don't know no da." The monk answered sheepishly. His mind was still hazy from the poison.

"Have you tried?" She asked. He stared at her for a while and then shook his head. The walls of the room crumbled.

"…I have now no da."

"Guess it didn't work?" 

"No, this wall has some mighty barriers na no da. It would take some really powerful spells to get out from this."

"That's it? Yer giving up that easily?" Tasuki glared at his friend.

"Tasuki-chan. " Miaka whispered.

"Ya.. Ya can't man. She's out there all alone. Fighting, for us." The bandit shook his fiery mane. "Ya can't just abandon her."

"I don't see you running to her rescue either no da." Chichiri snapped.

"Hell, if I could I would." The bandit answered.

"Stop fighting you two." Chiriko pleaded. "Give me few moments, I'll figure something out."

---

Calm.

Oddly, that was what she felt, calm. I'm about to die, but I'm not afraid anymore. Nothing scares me for I know where I'm going, I know where I belong, and for the first time in my life I'm not afraid. She stared at Yousui's whips as they once again slashed out towards her. She closed her eyes and smiled.

For you. For my family. For everyone.

"Give me strength." She whispered, her hand rose to touch the necklace she wore.

---

_When I die, I will hold my head up high, but I wish you'd be there by my side._

"Eh?" Tasuki turned his head to the sound. "Who said that?"

"Said what?" Chiriko asked.

"I'm sure I heard a chick just say something about dying and wishes.."

"A prayer?"

"Oh gee, hmm, lemme think.. How the Hell should I know!"

"Tasuki! Did it or did it not sound like a prayer?" Chiriko barked.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"It did."

"What are you thinking Chiriko?"

"We all know how much Sen wants to save you." The small ghost turned his eyes to the monk. "She would do anything for you, but I don't think she would want to be alone if she dies. No one would."

"So she's praying?" Miaka frowned. "For what? She has to know that we can't get to her.."

"The beads no da!" Chichiri yelled, making them jump. Questioning eyes turned to him, as he let out a small laughter. "The prayer beads I gave her no da, she's using them!"

"But she called for Tasuki.."

"She must not realize it doesn't work that way." Chiriko shook his head. "Silly girl."

"What doesn't work?"

"The prayer beads I gave her no da. I told her to call me when in need and I would be there, no matter what. It's a very old spell na no da, it should be powerful enough to brake what ever is holding us, me, here."

"Oi! Whatta Hell are ya waiting fer? Go, get out! Save the damn girl!" 

---

"I thought you would have proven a mighty adversary, but I must say that I'm extremely disappointed in you Angel of Suzaku."

"Shut up asshole." Sen grimaced as she tightened her hold on her fan. Blood tricked downs her fingers making the steel and leather slippery. She had already dropped the weapon twice in her adrenalin rush, and that had ended into a world of pain.

"Tsk, you could at least die like a warrior you pretend to be."

"I said; Shut Up!" Sen screamed, spitting blood to his feet. "You know nothing of me demon, I'm the Angel of a God, and you're just a mere pawn in this pointless war!"

"Big words from a little girl." She didn't even try to dodge the metalwire as it hit her to the chest. A moan of agony escaped her lips as she fell to her knees. "You're done for, give up."

"Shut... Up... Fuckface.." Just do it goddammit, she silently cursed, kill me! Kill me before Tenkou finds out what's going on.

"For that insult I'll let you live long enough for you to see your precious monk die." The demon smirked when he saw her eyes go wide with horror. "Oh yes," he smiled, "I know all about your little fixation, I've been inside your head more than once remember, I know everything."

"Fuck you." She growled. Blood splattered to the ground as she stood up.

"Everything, from your family's death to the little secret you haven't told anyone."

"Don't.."

"No wonder you don't have a husband, a pretty girl like you... But that's just a miserable conclusion to your miserable life." Yousui leaned closer. "You're incapable of producing an heir."

"N-no.." She growled and slashed out for him. And to her, and his, surprise she hit the target, severing flesh from bone. The fan went right through the demons heart. His hands grabbed her shoulders as he tried to support his weight. Sen pulled the fan out. Blood from his wound splattered all over her.

"Impossible..." She heard him whisper as he fell to his knees. "A little girl…" 

"Told ya..." She grimaced, "to shut up.. Asshole.." Her fan fell from her limp fingers. The metal clattered to the stone.

"S-Sen..?" 

She slowly turned to the sound of his voice. "Chichiri.." She managed to smile and then her eyes closed and she fell.

She never touched the ground.

---

He stared down at her. And after for what seemed like an eternity, she finally opened her eyes. Her breathing was shallow, blood poured from her chest in time of her heartbeats. He knew what it meant; the demon had hit an artery. She was bleeding to death.

"H-Hey..." She whispered weakly.

"Hey yourself." He managed to smile as he gently wiped away the blood from the corner of her mouth. She feels so cold, like there's no blood left. He could feel tears in his eye, but managed to swallow them.

"Don't be sad." Sen smiled, she reached out to touch his cheek. Her fingers left trails of blood to his skin. "Everything's alright now, I fixed it all."

"You're going to be fine, just wait 'till the other get.."

"No." She stopped him.

"But.."

"It's too late." She coughed, blood trickled down her jaw.

"Don't.. Don't say that."

"I love you.. You know that right?"

"Sen, I.."

"And I want you.. To call me Sarah." She smiled.

"Please.. Please don't leave me again."

"Sorry." She breathed out. Her body slumped against him as her heart finally gave up.

The world around them grumbled. Had he looked up, he would have seen the walls vanish as the master of the palace had been defeated.

"Sen..?" There was a shocked silence and then he shook her slightly "Sen! NO! Wake up!" He stared at the unmoving body in his arms. Pale face, haf open blue eyes, a thin line of blood down her chin. It was all he saw. Nothing else mattered. He slowly brought his head down and kissed the cold lips, tasting something sweet. "I love you." He whispered and hugged her.

---

Worlds apart, a black notebook fell from numb fingers.

The story was over.

---

THE END

---

AN: All that's left is the epilogue. I'm a bit shocked myself, even though it was clear to me from the beginning that she was to be killed at the end… It was really hard for me to kill Sen, I really liked her as a character.


	17. Chapter 17

If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Epilogue.

Pink mist.

Everywhere.

He carried her like a small child as they floated through the ever changing smoky scenery.

"Did I do it?" Sen whispered.

"You did good Angel." The God answered with a hint of saddness in his voice.

"Will they be alright?"

"They will miss you greatly."

"I know." She sighed. "But will they be alright?"

"Eventually."

"Good." He could feel her relax. "Do I get my three wishes now?"

"Huh?"

"Miaka-chan told me that the priestesses get three wishes after they manage to summon a God."

"I didn't say anything about any wishes."

"Oh come on, I just saved the Universe."

Suzaku stared down at the soul he was carrying. She stared right back at him with no fear. Her hand was clutching onto the prayer beads she wore.

"Fine." He finally sighed. "What do you wish?"

"I... Hmmm.." She frowned. "I dunno.. I have to think about it."

"Are you trying to be funny?" He sweatdropped.

"Is it working?" She grinned.

"No."

"Oh alright. My first wish is that you give your priestess the power to control her own fate. I want Miaka to be happy, and if that means that Taka gets his memories back and that they will live together were ever they may choose to live, so be it."

"Done."

"My second wish is that Tasuki and Chichiri will live a long and happy life, I want them to have wives and kids and grandkids. I want them to die at old age, surrounded by their loved ones."

"A noble wish. Done."

"My last wish is that I'd be reunited with my family."

"Huh?" He stopped suddenly. "Say what?"

"My family. I want to be reunited with them."

"You do not wish to live again?"

"What's the point? My family is dead and I can't be with the man I love." She smiled sadly. "I've given up hope long time ago Suzaku, please give me this last wish so that I may go in peace."

"So be it." The God smiled and shook his head. He reached out for a doorway in the mist. "You really are a remarkable soul Sarah Elisabeth Nolan. Godspeed."

Sen winked and floated through the door.

---

"Wake up!" Some one slapped her shoulder. "Wake up sis!"

"Whu..Whaaat..?" She yawned. "Leave meh 'lone Justin.."

"Get up, dad said ya can't go to sleep just yet, or ya'll be up all night again."

Sarah Nolan sat up so fast it startled the red haired boy sitting next to her. Her hands flew to her throat, but the beads were not there. What the hell..? A dream? She gazed outside from the car window, it was starting to rain. It felt so real...

"D-Dad?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can.. Can we stop for a while, I feel kinda sick."

"No wonder, after all that cotton candy you ate." She heard her mother chuckle.

"Can we?" She pleaded.

"Oh fine." He started to slow down. Just when he stopped the car a deer jumped from the dark woods. "Whoa! Did you see that, a second more and we could have hit that thing."

"Fuck.." Sen whispered as she hastily opened the door.

"Language." Her mother scolded, but still got out to hold her hair as Sen emptied her stomach to the side of the road. "You really are sick. Let's get you home."

"No, I'm fine." Sen let out a small, hysterical, laughter. Her cellphone rang. She dug it out as her mother helped her back to the car. "Yeah."

"Hey Sarah."

"Peter?"

"Well duh, how many guys do ya know who's call you in the middle of the Goddam night?"

"What is it?"

"I just read my mails and it seems that some one's played a trick on us. We've been signed into some idiotic exchange student program and the guy we're supposed to keep an eye on should be here on monday."

"Eh?"

"And get this, he's from Japan! I bet he doesn't even speak proper English."

"Peter, you don't speak proper English…"

"..What ever, see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you." She closed the phone.

Tomorrow…

---

THAT'S IT FOLKS!

---

AN: I couldn't do it! Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I couldn't kill her, it was too much.

But you know what this means right? A sequel! Yaaay:D :D :D


End file.
